


Evanura Lavellan & Ariana Trevelyan

by Leargon



Series: Evanura &Ariana [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drama, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fade Dreams, Fluff and Humor, Modern Girl in Thedas, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, Panic Attacks, Romance, irregular updates, me trying to fix my broken heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2020-05-18 23:07:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 28,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19344535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leargon/pseuds/Leargon
Summary: Two childhood friends, who love the dragon age universe, are taken to the world of Thedas to change the Dread Wolf's mind about his plans. Join the journey of Marie and Sofia (Evanura and Ariana) as they travel all over Thedas trying to fix a world gone mad.





	1. The Beginnig of Something New

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of a rewrite as the original story was a pit different, but quite frankly, I hated how it was shaping (I had only posted one chapter, but I had written more) and I had so much more I wanted to add to the story (Ariana), so I decided to delete my old one and rewrite the whole thing.... But anyway, hope you enjoy :)
> 
> Oh, and I don't own any of the characters (except of course my original characters)

_**Normal POV** _

 

Marie and Sofia were in the woods yet again. It was something both of them enjoyed doing immeasurably. Ever since they were little kids, Marie's father(who basically was a nature freak, always wandering the woods for days at a time or when he had any free time really, and working at an animal sanctuary for living) had taken them camping and on hikes through the woods all the time.

"Hurry up, Sofia! You're lagging behind again! Don't they take care of you in that fancy medical school of yours or have you just gotten lazy?"

Marie laughed at her best friend from atop of the cliff they were currently climbing.

"How dare you, my good sir! I'll have you know that I'm at the peak of by physical health and I shall not have you spread such slander about me!" Sofia sneered, but amusement shone in her baby blue eyes.

She pulled herself up the last couple of meters and shoot a triumphant look at a grinning Marie. She then hit Marie's arm and started running deeper into the forest.

"Come on we're almost there!" Sofia yelled, her red hair gleaming in the sun like fire. Marie shook her head and ran after her idiot-of-a-friend.

They ran and ran, sprinting past trees and rocks, jumping over bushes and streams, laughing all the while, shoving and pulling each other in turn, trying to get past one-another. At some point Marie's braid flew open, letting her long silver-white hair loose, (she'd had dyed just the other week and was completely in love with her new hair) and Sofia lost her jacket when Marie grabbed it from behind trying to get ahead of her friend.

When they finally stopped on a clearing, they were both out of breath, and cuts and bruises littered their arms and legs, but both of them were still smiling and letting out tiny huffs of laughter. 

"You, my dear, fight dirty" Marie said as she sat down to catch her breath.

"You fight just as dirty as me" Sofia quipped back and lay down next to Marie.

" Of course I do, I learned it all form you after all" she poked Sofia's side, her friend letting out a tiny squeak and shoving the hand away from her.

As they laid there in the sun for quite a while, catching their breath and just enjoying each others company, an eerie fog rolled into the clearing without the girls noticing at first. As the fog thickened and curled around the two, attracting their attention, clouds rolled over the sun, blocking any light from reaching the clearing and then the temperature dropped, filling the once warm summer air with a feeling of dread.

"You feel that?" Marie asked pushing herself up.

"Yeah... and I think we should leave"

"Agreed"

Marie pulled Sofia onto her feet and the two of them started briskly walking, almost jogging, back towards the cliff. Sofia squeezed Marie's hand, feeling the all too familiar inky tendrils of panic seeping into her mind.

"It's okay Sosie, I'm here. There's nothing to be afraid of, just keep breathing and focus on me" Marie soothed Sofia, squeezing her friends hand back hard. She knew how prone her friend was to panic attacks, and she also knew that if her friend were to have one now, it would be bad.

The fog kept thickening and it became almost impossible to see. Then, out of nowhere a faint sound could be heard, it was like a hum... or maybe a song, and it was so quiet they almost didn't notice it in the first place. They slowed down, trying to hear where the sound was coming from, but could not pinpoint the source. It was like it was all around them.

Marie tugged Sofia's hand "Let's not linger here, I've got a bad feeling about this". Sofia just nodded, the growing panic like a stone lodged in her throat, and they sped up their walking once more. But as they proceeded, the song got louder and louder, and now they could distinguish what could only be words in the strange sound, but they could not recognize the language. Then suddenly Marie stepped over a ledge, her heart jumping into her throat and a scream escaping her lips. They had arrived to the cliff faster than should have been possible. As Marie started falling towards what could only be her certain death, she pulled a surprised Sofia with her as she was still holding Marie's hand in a death grip.

 _'This it it... this is where we die'_ Marie thought, squeezing her eyes shut, waiting for the impact with the hard ground, the sound of the odd song and their screaming ringing in her ears. And then...

**Darkness.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next one Marie meets a mysterious character, a chantry explodes and Ariana meets Cullen. ;)


	2. Birth of Evanura Lavellan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marie meets a mysterious character, a conclave explodes and an encounter with Ariana's (Sofia) love interest?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go! The Next chapter, Whoo! Not all that much is going to happen, at least in the progression of the story in mind, just a lot of setting things up. Hope you don't mind...

  _ **Evanura's POV**  _

Consciousness returned to me slowly. My mind felt fuzzy, like being underwater. I could not feel, nor hear anything, like I was floating in one of those sensory deprivation chambers... Odd. I opened my eyes, but all I could see was darkness.

_'Is this what death is? If so, I don't think I mind all that much, this feel rather nice, relaxing... Although... it's also quite.... dull. I mean being like this for the rest of,I don't know, eternity, would become boring rather fast... I wonder if Sofia made it? Or is she floating somewhere like I am...'_

"You're absolutely right, it is rather boring... But that's your own fault really. You were the one who chose this place, or more accurately you subconscious created it"

_'wait... what? Who's voice is that?!'_

"Hmm... maybe a chance in scenery would be in order... Maybe somewhere more lively... this will do nicely I think"

 _'Woah, hold on just a... moment'_  I was no longer floating in the darkness, but instead I was standing in the middle of a field filled with flowers. A gentle breeze caressing my naked... wait... Naked?!!

"Ah!" I curled around myself, covering my body as best I could "what the hell?!"

"Aww, don't be shy. You have a nice figure, you should show it more, I mean come on..." Fuck, it's the voice again.

I turn around and there is... something, someone... standing in the field behind me... I quess it's a human, at least it (she? He? I can't really tell) looks like one. Her (yeah, let's go with her) hair is short, messy and blonde, her skin almost bronze in color. She looks like she's just entered her teenage years, and she's wearing some sort of robe made from white silk... aand her eyes are completely bright green in color, and I mean  **completely** , no pupils or sclera (the withe part of the eye), just  _a lot_  of green.  _'So, not a human after all...'_  a nervous giggle escaped my lips, I mean come on, there's a human like creature right in front of me... Luckily the being didn't take offence at my laughter, she just looked amused..

"Who are you? ... _What_  are you? What is this place?" I hope my nerves aren't noticeable in my voice. "And why am I naked?!" I huffed out. I could feel my face heating, turning red in embarrassment all the way up to my ears...  _'fucking great'_

"Oh! Right..." She snapped her fingers and like that I was wearing a simple withe a line dress  _'Woah... wicked'_   "Sorry. I tend to forget people aren't really comfortable with nakedness..." she rubbed her neck, clearly embarrassed, then straightened her spine, cleared her throat and said what sounded like a practiced speech

"I am an immortal Entity of realms unknown, I watch over countless realities, protecting them from each other and from themselves..." she then became embarrassed again "And, uhm, so my name is waaayy too long and complicated, and we really don't have the time to go through the whole thing anyway... so just call me Cilla, all my friend do... Okay I don't have any friends, I mean I've been alone for a long time, always actually, but if I had then they would call me that... probably..." she, Cilla apparently, rambled on and paced around me.  _'Oookayy...'_ I cleared my throat to catch her attention.

"Oh sorry... Anyway I brought you, and you friend Sofia, here because.."

"Sofia! She's here!? She's alright right?" 

"She's fine..." Cilla waved her hand around, dismissing my concerns, rude.

"...and yes she's here, Well kind of... she's not  _here_  here, she's in her own mindscape, like we are in yours right now. And I'm kind of also in there at the moment... or a version of me is, giving her the same speech I am giving you... It really doesn't matter as we really should get this conversation back on track. SO, as I was saying, I brought you two here because I need you to do something for me. You see this lonely old Wolf is gong to rip the reality apart trying to fulfill his plan of bringing his people back and starting anew.... You are actually quite familiar with him. You know him as a character from your favorite game as I understand; Solas, or the Dread Wolf Fen'Harel"

_'Okay, WHAT? Did she just say what I think she did? What the actual fuck?'_

"And yes, he  _is_  real, Thedas is real and so on... and I need you to change his mind, with the help of your friend of course. Oh and unfortunately you can't return once you've entered in to the world of Thedas... What do you say? Sound fun, right?" Cilla smiled, rocking back and forth on her feet.  _'again, what?'_

"Are you fricking insane?! Don't get me wrong I love the Dragon Age games, me and Sofia both, but actually living there? Hell, no. And leaving our loved ones,  _our family_ , behind, just to live in a world on the brink of collapse? No fucking way... not in a million years" I snap, anger boiling deep in my gut, who the fuck does she think she is?

Cilla's smile drops and a dark look enters her eyes  _'oh fuck'_  "Oh, well then... I guess I have no choice but to put you back where I found you; at a top of a cliff, falling to your deaths. Pity, as I was so hoping of not having to have to search somewhere else, but if that is what you wish..." She raised her hand... Fear clamped around my heart like a vise, making it difficult to breathe.

_'I don't want to die'_

"Wait! Wait... please"

"Oh? You've changed your mind then?"

"I-I... yes" I can feel tears gathering in my eyes, but I won't let them fall.

"Great! Okay here's what you need to know" she's all smiles again, but all it does now is making her look psychotic " You will become the Inquisitor as Evanura Lavellan, a dailsh dreamer, who has aptitude with fade magic, and has befriended spirits on her journeys through the fade. That should interest Solas quite a bit, don't you think? You will have all her memories and skills once you've entered, so that wont be a problem... Oh and you are unable to tell anyone of your original world, I mean we wouldn't want to accidentally rip reality to pieces as you've been sent there to prevent it from tearing in the first place... What else? Your personalities have not been changed, nor have your over all appearance apart you now being an elf, I didn't feel the need to do that, and you still have the skills and knowledge you've learned in your own world. Oh, oh... aand Sofia's new name is Ariana Trevelyan,you met when you were children, before Ariana was sent to the circle, and reunited again after meeting on the road to the conclave... I've also made it so you automatically think Sofia as Ariana from now on, you welcome... Any questions?" Cilla clapped her hands hopping in place like a small child.

 "No, I don't think so" was my sullen answer

"Excellent! Now hold on, this will be unpleasant"

A sudden pressure made me fall to my knees, I couldn't breathe and I could feel my body wail in pain at the sudden onslaught. As my sight started to fade to black Cilla had final "encouraging" words to give me as a parting gift;

"Try not to fail... It would end badly for all of us... But you and Sofia especially, as I would then rain down my wrath down upon you two for all of eternity, and let me tell you that will not be pleasant... Good Luck!" She smiled and waved.

 _'What a fucking cunt'_  and then, once again, darkness consumed me. 

 

**_Ariana's POV_  **

My day had gone from great, to horrible to terrifying. Just a few hours ago, I was enjoying time with my best friend Marie, then almost died, then met an immortal Entity (can you believe) who threatened me into agreeing coming here and now I'm here... in Thedas. More specifically in the village of Haven, even though it took me a moment to recognize it, as it was quite different from what you could see in the game; for starters it's way bigger than just a few houses as it is in the game and there are also obviously more tents outside the walls of Haven.

I was starting to feel anxious inside Haven's walls, all the people making me feel unconformable. I've never been very good with large groups of people. And the new memories of Ariana Trevelyan are not helping. I remember the early years with my family, before the circle, I remember playing with my brothers (I've always wanted brothers). I remember meeting Evanura (God, that's weird thinking of her as that) in the woods near the Trevelyan summer home in the Free Marches. And all the years of learning in the circle.... It's weird having basically someone else's memories... 

Deciding to go to the lake right outside of Haven, that I knew was there from the game itself, I made my way through the bustling village, slipping past a nameless, faceless sea of people who were oh so blissfully unaware of the catastrophe that was about to shake their world to it's core.

A part of me wanted to tell them what was about to happen, of the loss that would befall them and the horrors that would follow, but I knew that it would not help. I could not stop what was about to happen. And if I did tell them they would at best think me crazy, at worst, when the conclave did explode, they would blame me, and most likely execute me.

I walked past the soldiers tents and training grounds, and finally stopped a the frozen lake. There I gazed to the direction of the conclave.

 _'When will it happen, I wonder? The wait is killing me.'_  I let out a huge sigh, pushing down the familiar feeling of beginnings of panic, because now is not the time for that, I can break down later.  _'Has Evanura (still odd) made it inside...'_

I was so engrossed in my own thoughts, I didn't hear someone walking up to me until they were right behind me 

"Excuse me, my lady..."

I jumped at the voice, letting out an embarrassing squeak, almost falling to the ground, but luckily I managed to stay upright (Thank God).

I spun around, heart beating wildly in my chest, ready to snap at the person who startled me so, only to come face-to-face with the man who had stolen my heart almost three year ago, and who had held it ever since I played the Dragon Age Inquisition for the very first time.

In front of me, stood a living, breathing, hunk of a man, and the source of my many daydreams over the years; Cullen Stanton Rutherford, commander of the Inquisitions forces. He looked almost exactly like the him from the game... except more real and exhausted. The early sings of withdrawal were clear upon his handsome face; his skin pale and covered in a thin layer of sweat, the bags under his eyes made it clear that he hadn't slept properly in a long time. 

 _'Oh, Cullen'_ I could feel my heart break a little in sympathy for this man. 

"Apologies, my lady. I didn't mean to startle you" Cullen said and took a step in my direction.I could feel the blush forming on my cheeks

"It's alright, no harm done" I squeaked out, wincing internally at my voice _'Great first impression there, Ariana'_

"I saw you as you came here from my tent and got curious, may I ask why are you here and not at the conclave with most of the other mages?" Cullen asked, eyeing my staff, there was a hint of suspicion in his voice, but mostly it was just honest curiosity.

"I-i was sent here by the Ostwick Circle of Magi as a delegate, but unfortunately I don't do well in large crowds. So, I decided to say here for the duration of the conclave. Luckily I have a friend who also came to the conclave and she has promised me to tell me of what transpires there." I answer trying to convey my sincerity through my eyes. I don't want him to be suspicious of me... " That's why I also came out here, to be away from all the noise in the village" Which was actually true.

"I see. Is that why you also stare into the direction of the temple?"

"Is this an interrogation, Sir....?"

"Oh...um, I'm commander Cullen Rutherford, my lady"

 _'Oh I know...'_ a small smile lifts the corner of my mouth.

"Well met, commander. I am Ariana Trevelyan. And to answer you question; yes, that is why I was looking at the temple. I am a nervous of what's to come. Whatever is decided will affect all of us, and I'm not talking just about the mages and Templars." I turn back towards the conclave "I pray for peace, but my heart is wary... I fear for the worst. I'm so tired of all the fighting and death." I let the sorrow in my heart seep into my voice as I hold back my tears. 

I can fell Cullen's eyes on me as he steps to stand next to me. "I know what you mean, my lady... I feel the same"

I turn my head to look at him, but his eyes are glued to the conclave. "I'm glad that I'm not alone in my thoughts" I say to him and he shoot a small smile my way, oh how that smile makes my knees weak...

And then it happens. The conclave explodes. It happened so quickly, my mind had to take a moment to catch up... there was no warning, no sound, just... BOOM! Gone. Hundred of lives snuffed out in a single instant.

My legs gave out from under me and I fell to the frozen ground with a thud. My knees protested at the rough treatment, and the cold from the snow seeped through my pants, but I did not feel any of it. My mind had gone numb.

I raised my hands to cover my mouth as I stared in horror at what once was the Temple of Sacred Ashes. Knowing it would happen did nothing to ease the shock I felt at seeing the destruction of the conclave, in fact it made it worse.

"Oh Maker help us all" Cullen prayed next to me, and I hoped that if He was real, He would listen.

  ** _Normal POV_  **

Three soldiers were scouting the remains of the Temple of Sacred Ashes, as Seeker Cassandra had requested. It was not something that any of them wanted, but it had to be done. 

So far they had found nothing but rubble and countless bodies scattered all over the burnt land, the victims of the exposition that had destroyed the temple. The bodies had burned into horrifying statues, their last moments of agony still etched into their faces.

The smell of burnt flesh and sulfur made them gag, their eyes watering at the stench, and the intense heat still lingering from the exposition made the task almost unbearable.

In the middle of it all, a massive tear in the Veil pulsing with an eerie green light, spewing demons into the world from the beyond. As the three soldiers stared at the tear, it suddenly let out a huge pulse of energy, almost pushing the soldiers over with the strength of it, and started crackling.

As they prepared to flee, certain that if they stayed, they would meet their end, the tear opened and from it an elven woman fell down to the ground and behind her in the Fade they could see a vague shape of a woman.

Then, just as suddenly as it had started, it stopped. If it wasn't for the woman on the ground they would have thought it never happened. But there she was, laying where she had landed. Face to the ground and her silver hair surrounding her like a halo.

Nearing her, their sword drawn, they noticed that she was still alive but unconscious. Looking at one another they came to the same conclusion. The Seeker would want to know.

They sheathed their swords, and picked her up. One of them rushed ahead to tell the Seeker the news.

And so they began their long road back to Haven. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be the prologue from the game, I'll try to write it up to the "waking up in the cabin after the pride demon fight" bit.... at least I hope i manage to write up to that point. Hope you enjoyed and comments are always welcome and all that jazz... I'm already writing the next part, so hopefully I can post it soon. Also I'll be calling them Evanura and Ariana from now on. See you soon :)


	3. To the Breach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting Cassandra and Leliana (Yay!) and the "prologue" begins (Solas you egg, here I come!) and the chapter ended up being quite long (Heh) but I don't think any of you mind all that much.

_**Evanura's**_ ** _POV_ **

I awoke in chains, no surprise there given the circumstances. What was a surprise however, was that I wasn't kneeling on the ground surrounded by guards as I had expected, instead I'm laying in a cot inside what looks like a prison cell _'Great'_. 

There really wasn't anything else in the room with me; just the cot I was in, some straw on the floor, a pot in one of the corners,(gross) and another cot in the other side of the room.

I shook my head, trying to shake the lingering bits of sleep from my mind, and pushed myself up to a sitting position, my shackled hands not making the job any easier. _'I'm already in a cell, did they really have to shackle me as well?'_ My body protested at the movement.

_'Fuck, this sucks...'_

My body is sore, my left hand is sending jolts of pain up my arm, _'fucking anchor'_ and my head is feels like it's going to split in two. My new memories fluttering in my head like frantic little butterflies.

I press the palms of my hand into my eyes and try to put my new set of memories in order. As they start to slip in to place, I start remembering my life as Evanura **;** my mother who was kind and calm and _fierce_ **;**  my father who was strict but compassionate **;** my first steps and words **;** my first time Dreaming, meeting _Purpose_ , my dear friend **;** my parent's death during a hunting trip gone wrong, and the grief of it **;** my first spell **;** meeting Ariana **;** my teenage years **;** my first love, and later heartbreak **;** and so, _so_ much more....

It's overwhelming.

All these new memories and the emotions tied to them.

As I sat there, trying not to break down, a guard walked up to my cell and peered inside through the bars. Seeing that I was awake he called out to the others, making me snap back to the present and finally notice him.

"The knife ear's awake! Go tell the Seeker and help me move her to upstairs!"

_'The Seeker? Cassandra!'_ I don't know should I be exited about meeting one of my favorite characters, or terrified that that person is about to interrogate me... Both probably.

The guards came into the cell and roughly pulled me from the cot, clearly not caring if it hurt me, and started dragging me out.

We traveled through a hallway, cells on either side, and then up the stairs _'stairs? I don't remember these stairs being in the game...'_ and then turned left to a familiar sight of the round mark on the floor, where we are first introduced to Cassandra and Leliana... Oh joy....

They practically throw me to the floor and take places around me, drawing their swords _'now this is familiar'_ and then we wait.

The anchor crackles and I bite my lip to muffle my pained moan. It's like electricity traveling up my arm, with an addition of hundreds of tiny knives stabbing my hand randomly... _'Ow'_

It isn't long after that the door opens with a bang and in marches Cassandra with righteous fury in her eyes, Leliana not far behind. 

They look like I expected them to, if not a bit more rough... and messy, in a "I've been fighting demons without proper sleep for days" kind of way. Their skin is dirty, Cassandra's armor covered in splotches of blood and _Ichor?_  , hair a bit greasy and coming undone (in Cassie's case), makeup smudged and an overall look of exhaustion, that seemed to weigh them both. Cassandra's scar stood out against her too pale skin.

"Tell me why we shouldn't kill you now. The Conclave is destroyed. Everyone who attended is dead... Except for you." Cassie circled around me, like a predator toying with it's prey.

I think I took too long to decide how to answer(should I go with the in game dialogue or just say what I would IRL), because Casandra looked pissed when she pulled my arm up, almost ripping it from the socket. _'shit she's terrifying!'_

"Explain this!" She spat and dropped me back to the floor.

"I-i can't"

"You can't? What do you mean you can't?!" _'huh... that's a bit different'_

"Did I stutter? I mean I don't know what that is... or how it got there" _'You fucking liar, you know exactly what it is and where it came from... and you should really try to keep your tongue in check... We wouldn't want to antagonize Cassie too much, lest she decide to run me through with her sword.... Great now I'm thinking in third person'_

"You're lying!" Cassie screamed and pulled me closer from my collar. I could hear the pain in her voice... _'Didn't she loose a lover in the explosion in addition to the Divine? Galyan.... Oh shit, I'm so sorry Cassandra'_ my heart twinged in pity and i wanted to console her, but obviously I couldn't as I don't think it would have been received well.... and I really shouldn't know about that anyway.

I was dropped again when Leliana pulled Cassandra away from me.

"We need her Cassandra"

"I-i.... All those people... all they all truly dead?" I asked, my voice trembling little, already knowing the answer but I had to ask anyway.

Leliana just nodded solemnly "Do you remember what happened? How this began?"

_'Cilla...'_ the cursed name rose to the front of my mind, but of course I can't tell them about her so I just said: "I remember running... things, giant spiders, were chasing me.... and then, a woman?" 

It felt odd it not being actually a lie, to truly remember running from those things in the fade... the fear and confusion I felt.... I guess that is going to be a thing for awhile. 

"A _woman_?"

"She reached out to me... but then" I shook my head as the memory faded

They looked at me and the each other, communicating with each other without any words, and shared a nod.

"Go to the Forward camp, Leliana. I will take her to the rift" Cassie's voice was a lot calmer, but still to sad.

Leliana shot one final look to me and departed. Then Cassandra unshackled me, and tied a rope around my hand instead.

"What exactly happened? Why am I being held captive?" I asked as Cassandra helped me stand up.

"It will be easier to show you" she sighed and started leading me out from the holding cells, up to the inside of the chantry (which the game didn't do any justice, it was way bigger and more decorated and grand than in game) and out to the biting cold of the outside world.

I shielded my eyes from the light of the breach and when I adjusted to my new surroundings, turned my gaze to the blazing rip in the veil, that spewed demons to the waking world.

It was beautiful yet horrifying at the same time. 

My heart wept at the loss of life that the breach had created, and at the poor spirits that were forcefully pulled through the rifts and then driven mad, turning the poor things into demons,who then lashed out, killing innocents and forcing the soldiers to kill them in turn.

"We call it " _the Breach_." It's a massive rift into the world of demons that grows larger with each passing hour." She turned her gaze from the Breach to me "It's not the only such rift, just the largest. All were caused by the explosion at the conclave."

"No normal explosion can do _that_ " I nod at the Breach "A massive amount of magical energy, maybe, but not just a explosion by itself"

Cassandra shot me suspecting look _'whoops'_ and then just nodded "And you would be correct. We just don't know what exactly caused the explosion. In any case, unless we act, the Breach may grow until it swallows the world" 

In that moment the Breach pulsed, and the anchor with it, sending a wave of hot burning **_pain_** up my arm, making me fall to my knees and forcing me to let out a shout of pain.

"Each time the Breach expands, your mark spreads... and it is killing you." Cassie kneeled in front of me "It may be the key to stopping this, but there isn't much time"

"Th-that's why you think I did this... Because of this mark on my hand" I gritted through my teeth as the pain slowly faded

"They are connected as you just saw, what else should we think" she snapped back

"You think I did this to myself?!" I wave my hand in her direction 

"Not intentionally, _something_ clearly went wrong" Cassie glared at me _'come ON, Eva, don't antagonize her anymore'_

"And if I'm not responsible?"

"Someone is, and you are our only suspect"

I sigh and look at the ground

"To doing what" I mutter

"Excuse me?"

"You said it may be the key... to doing what?" I look back at Cassandra

"Closing the Breach. Whether that's possible is something we shall discover shortly. It is our only chance, however. And yours, as we haven't found anything else related to the Breach"

"I see..." I sigh again "Very well then. Let's go"

I rose to my feet and Cassie shot me a perplexed look "Then...?"

"I'll do what I can, whatever it takes."

Cassandra smiled and rose to her feet as well. Taking ahold of my upper arm she started leading me through the winding paths of Haven. (Again a lot bigger than in game)

On our way to the gates the villagers and soldiers glared, hissed, cursed and spat at me in varying decrees of hostility.

"They have decided your guilt. They need it. The people of Haven mourn our most Holy, Divine Justinia, head of the Chantry. The conclave was hers"

"As have you" I say "and I know whose conclave it was. I came to attend the conclave after all" 

Cassandra glared me again gritting her teeth

(I really should stop saying whatever comes to mind around her)

"Then you know as well as I that it was a chance for peace between mages and templars. She brought their leaders together. Now, they are dead. We lash out like the sky. But we must think beyond ourselves. As she did."

I could once again hear the pain in her voice, but before I could say anything to her a voice rung out from behind us. ( We had already walked to outside Haven's gates)

"Eva!"

I knew that voice! I turned around and saw Ariana _'oh than the gods she's okay'_ running to catch us.

"Halt!" Cassandra yelled, her hand going to the hilt of her sword

Ariana came to a stop only a few feet from us

"Please, Seeker, I don't mean any harm. It's just... I know her." Ariana pleaded wringing her hands together 

"Ari... thank the gods you're alright! I feared the worst" I breathed out

" _You_ thought the worst?! You were the one in the conclave when it blew up!" Ariana quipped back

"You know this woman?" Cassandra asked and we both answered at the same time "Yes."

"How do you know each other?" 

"We met when we were kids" I answer 

"But after I was sent to the circle we obviously couldn't see each other. We met again on the road to the conclave" Ariana continued.

"I see." Cassandra frowned, but took her hand off the hilt.

Seeing that Ari came closer and took my hands into her own.

"I was so worried.... Are you alright" 

"Yeah... just a bit sore and my hand feels like it's on fire everytime the Breach expands, but otherwise I'm fine"

"Your hand..?" She looks down at our joined hands and sees the glowing green mark on it (as if she didn't know it would be there)

And of course it decided to crackle just in that moment, sending another wave of pain through my arm.

"Ah..! Fuck!" I curse and try not to fall down to my knees again. Ariana's hands help keep me grounded as the wave passes.

"W-what... is that" Ari stutters out, acting confused.

"I don't know (Yes I do). But the Seeker thinks it might close the Breach, so we're going to... Actually I'm not sure were we're going" I turn to look at Cassandra

"We are going to test the mark on something smaller than the Breach. There are smaller rifts in the valley" she says

"You're going into the valley?" "We're going to do what?" we say at the same time

Ari shoots a look at me and says: "If you're going, take me with you"

"Ari... no"

"Hush" she shushes at me "I'm a healer, and the two of you can't go by yourselves. I've heard what it's like in the Valley, Seeker, it's filled with demons and more and more of them are falling out of rifts constantly. You'll need me out there" 

Cassandra doesn't look pleased at the prospect but relents, probably realizing that going just by ourselves would be suicide. 

"Very well, but try to keep up. We don't have much time" she turns to take my arm again

"Wait, Seeker!" I blurt out

" **What!** " fuck she looks pissed off

"If we're truly going through a demon infested valley I'll need a weapon as well"

"You don't n..."

"YES, I do. We don't stand a chance if only the two of you are armed. And you know it" 

Cassandra doesn't look convinced

"Look, I swear that I won't try to run. I mean what would be the point to do that if the Breach destroys the whole world if I do"

"Fine." she relents "What kind of weapon do you need?"

"Any will do, but preferably either a staff or a greatsword" 

"You're a mage?"

"Yes. But as I said greatsword will do"

Cassandra looks confused at my statement. It's not every day you meet a mage in Thedas that can use something else than just a staff after all.

"Very well. There are supplies a bit farther ahead." she takes my arm again and starts leading us past the blacksmiths adobe towards the bridge that leads into the valley. Ariana just follows behind us.

At the bridge she finally cuts by bindings and shoves a staff to my arms. She also gives us some healing and lyrium potions that we string to our belts.

"Come, we should hurry"

Both sides of the bridge are littered with wounded and dead and desperate people. I can hear them praying and wailing. The stench of death lays heavy in the air.

I see Ariana staring at the wounded and I know that the healer in her wants to stay and help these poor souls, but I also know she wouldn't do that as long as the Breach was still growing and a threat. 

I squeeze her hand in comfort and we make our way across.

On the other side Cassandra yells at the guard to open the gate and we ready ourselves to the seemingly impossible task ahead.

 We start jogging once were through the gates, Cassandra leading us in the front. 

The anchor once again crackles and if not for Ariana i would have fallen again.

"The pulses are coming faster now" Cassandra says and I shoot her a look that says "no shit"

"Yeah... I noticed" I say aloud

Cassandra looks sheepish, well as much as she can, and we continue our journey.

"The larger the Breach grows, the more rifts appear, the more demons we face"

I just hum thoughtfully. We're almost to the bridge that'll collapse.

"Wait! Everyone off the bridge!" I yell.

Ariana shoots me a look and hisses under her breath "What the hell you think you're doing!"

I wince and Cassie turns to look at me. I see the questioning look she throws at me, but luckily listens to me and yells for everyone to do as I say.

Just in time, as the bridge is hit by a flaming _rock?_ _Demon?_ and it crumbles to pieces.

"How did you know?" Cassandra exclaims looking at me with wide eyes.

"I-i... I sometimes just know things" I shrug, holding back another wince. But in fact it wasn't a lie. Apparently I always have had those tiny premonitions. 

"Like visions? Are you a seer?" Cassandra asks, looking a bit uncomfortable.

"No... I at least don't think so. I really can't see the future like the Rivaini seers are claimed to be able to do. It's more like a feeling or a hunch. Only rarely do I see a flash of something about to happen, but mostly just know things randomly." I explain

Cassandra now looks a bit intrigued but still uncomfortable.

"I see. That's... useful"

As Cassandra searches for a way down Ariana raises her eyebrow at me and I just shrug helplessly.

We made our way down the rubble to the ice below. Me and Ari prepared ourselves mentally for the first demons that were going to fall in front of us at any moment now.

When we finally saw the green flaming ball flying towards us I warned Cassandra and took positions. We were ready.

I pulled the fade close as I readied a fireball in my hand, ready to chuck it at the demon. The magic thrummed in my veins filling me with energy. It was exhilarating.

I felt Ari cast barrier over us. Her magic felt different to my own; more warm and calm where mine was wild and a bit dangerous.

As the demon materialized from the green light, it's deformed body twitching,I hesitated for a second as I wondered what kind of spirit it was before it was ripped from it's home. _'They don't deserve this kind of fate'_

But as the demon attacked, I steeled my heart and fired my fireball at it's grotesque face. It screeched as the flames burned it's flesh and I fired more spells at it, trying to end it's suffering as soon as possible.

It died with a sad sounding screech.

Meanwhile Ari had frozen the other demon and Cassandra bashed to pieces with her shield.

"It's over" Ari said and threw her staff over her shoulder, pacing it in Ω shaped hook in the back of her armor made specifically for holding staffs. (I'd always wondered how it worked in game)

 I looked at the remains of the two demons and felt sad at their fate.

_'If I'm feeling like this, Solas must be feeling just fucking awful'_

Ariana comes to my side and puts her arm around my shoulders. She knows my thoughts and is offering me comfort. I squeeze her hand in turn, and not telling her that I'm okay. She nods and leaves me be.

"Which way, Seeker?" Ari asks Cassandra

"Through there. We will have to follow the river further upstream as we can't get back to the road from here" she points to a gap between the rocks, and starts leading us forward.

I cast a final look at the now sizzling remains as they started to disintegrate and said a quick elven prayer at the lives lost.

"Darth shiral" I whisper as a goodbye and turn to follow Ariana and Cassandra up the stream towards the Breach.

We continued our journey onward through the frozen land, the mark crackling once in awhile, killing the demons and wraiths on our way. Each demon destroyed weighed heavily on my heart, but I knew that there was nothing I could to to help them. And so I did what I had to do and just pushed on, giving the same small prayer each time we managed to down one.

A part of me wanted to loot the bodies we saw, but I knew that that would be highly inappropriate... This was not a game after all and I don't think Cassandra would like it very much if I'd take stuff of of corpses.

I also kept an eye on Ari, as I didn't want her to have a panic attack in the middle of all this insanity. 

Soon I could hear fighting up ahead, my elven ears picking up the noise sooner than my human companions, and knew what that meant.

_'Solas'_

I felt my heart flutter at the thought of finally meeting him. I have been in love with Solas for so long now, it's kind of pathetic... A part of me wants to just punch him for dumping me in the game and of course for the "I'm going to destroy your world to bring back mine" shenanigans, but that part is pushed aside by the undeniable need to see him and hug him and kiss him and... Yeah...

"Were getting close to the rift, you can hear the fighting." Cassandra called out as we climbed up a set of frozen stone stairs.

"Who's fighting?" I ask, because why not

"You'll see soon. We must help them"

I share a look with Ariana, and I see the excitement that I'm feeling mirrored in her blue eyes. She likes Solas as well, but not in the same way as I do (luckily), she's more into Cullen.

But it's not just Solas that'll be waiting at the top of these stairs... Varric will be there as well and we can't wait to see him. He is one of our all time favorites from all of the Dragon Age games.

We fasten our pace and soon I can see the rift. It's like a wound hovering in the air. The air around it glows green and bends the view behind it, like a mirror in a fun house. Also there are parts that you can see _through?_ to the other side of the veil.

I can feel the anchor pulse in my hand, it's like a string pulling at my palm, connecting me to the rift.

I also see the people fighting the demons. I see the exhaustion they feel in their every move. And so I down a lyrium potion as I felt my mana reserves were low and sprint closer, firing spells at the demons currently hounding Varric _'Varric! Squee...!_ Ariana and Cassandra not far behind judging by the barrier that wraps around me and by Cassie's war cry.

 We quickly dispatch the rest of the demons and then I feel a hand grab my arm, pulling me towards the rift. And the oh so familiar melodic voice rings out over the deafening hum of the rift

"Quickly, before more come through!"

He shoves my hand towards the rift, and it feels like something is pulling and pushing my hand at the same time along the sharp pain from before. It's not a fun feeling let me tell you that, but it's not as bad as the pain I feel when the Breach expands. 

The rift closes with a loud crack, like the sound of a whip, and the mark settles down once again.

I turn to him and look into his beautiful stormy grey-blue eyes.The dimple on his chin prominent as a small triumphant smile grazed his lips. 

"What did you do?" I manage to ask

" _I_ did nothing. The credit is yours" he answers with a smirk

_'Oh how dreamy his voice is, I could listen to him speak for an eternity'_

"You mean this" I say and gaze at the mark upon my hand

"Whatever magic opened the Breach in the sky also places that mark upon you hand"

_'Your magic you mean, you sly wolf'_

"I theorized the mark might be able to close the rifts that have opened in the Breach's wake... and it seems I was correct" He looked like he was proud of himself, but he hid it well behind that humble wandering apostate facade of his.

_'Yes... you "theorized" that your mark could possibly work the way you had designed.... You egg'_

"Meaning it could also close the Breach itself" Cassandra commented from my right

"Possibly. It seems you hold the key yo our salvation"

"I..." I manage so squeeze out when Varric interrupts me, wrenching my wandering eyes from Solas' face. _'I hope he didn't notice me staring.... oh who am I kidding of course he did, he's the fricking Dread Wolf'_

"Good to know! Here I thought We'd be ass-deep in demons forever." _'Yay! Varric!'_

"Varric Tethras; rogue, storyteller, and occasionally unwelcome tagalong" He winked at Cassie a charming smile upon his lips. I hear Ariana snort a laugh and I can't help but to smile as well

"Evanura Lavellan, at your service." I make a small theatrical bow " I'm pleased to meet you Varric, and can I say that that's a fucking nice crossbow you have there"

"Ah, isn't she? Bianca and I have been through a lot together"

"You named your crossbow Bianca?" Ari asked, (because of course she did)

"Of course, and she'll be great company in the valley" He smirked at Ariana tapping at Bianca's handle, making Ari let out a burst of giggles.

"Absolutely not. Your help is appreciated, Varric, but..." Cassie argued 

"Have you been in the valley lately, Seeker? Your soldiers aren't in control anymore. You need me" the little shit said to my amusement and Cassie let out a sound of pure disgust almost making me burst into laughter.

"My name is Solas, if there are to be introductions. I am pleased to see you still live" came my beloved wolf's beautiful voice again. And I laid my eyes upon him again.

"He means, "I kept that mark from killing you while you slept"" Varric quipped from my left

"You did? In that case I thank you for helping me"

"Do not thank me yet" There was a look of guild in his eyes, but as soon as I saw it it was gone. Hidden behind his mask.

"You seem to know a great deal about it all" I couldn't help but to add _'is this cheating? Knowing what he likes? It feels like cheating'_

"Like you, Solas is an apostate"

"Technically all mages are now apostates, Cassandra." He frowned at Cassandra, I guess he didn't like being compared to a _Dalish_ elf.

"My travels have allowed me to learn much of the fade, far beyond the experiences of any circle mage."

I felt a bit offended on Ariana's behalf at the last comment.

" I came to offer whatever help I can with the Breach. If it is not closed, we are all doomed, regardless of origin"

 "Well I'm pleased to have you with us, Solas" I say with a shy smile, and he seems pleased with the response.

"Cassandra, you should know; the magic involved here is unlike any I have seen" He turned to Cassandra and i wanted to yell "LIAR" in his face....

"Your prisoner is a mage, but I find it difficult to imagine any mage having such power" _'at least in this day and age... Right Solas?'_

"Understood" Cassie sighed "we must get to the Forward camp quickly" she started once again look for a way forward.. Solas cast one last look at me and moved to help her.

"Well, Bianca's exited!" Varric exclaimed

I shared a smile with Ariana and took her hand in mine and whispered in her ear "this is going to be fun"

"I don't think I caught your name, freckles" Varric looked at Ari, tilting his head in question.

"Freckles?"

"Ah! I give everyone nicknames, don't worry about it!" He smiled innocently making Ari laugh again.

"Uuu... what's my nickname? Or don't I get one?" I ask with giddiness filling my stomach. 

"Snowflake" he deadpans 

"Snowflake?"

"Yep"

"Hmmm.... I accept"

Varric's smile widened and Ari giggled. I was glad that Varric could put her at ease. I was worried that the stress of the constant fighting would cause Ariana to have another panic attack. I'd seen her stress levels steadily rising throughout our journey, but now it had lowered, thanks to Varric.

"My name is Ariana Trevelyan, master Tethras" Ari said with a smile 

"Just Varric will do, Freckles"

"Very well, Varric"

"This way, down the bank. The road ahead is blocked" Cassandra finally calls out and climbs over the rubble in front of the path down to the small lake.

"We must move quickly" Solas adds.

And so we make our way down with our two new companions with us, but not before I once again muttered the small prayer for the dead spirits.

As we came upon the two shades and wraiths we managed to get rid of them with ease with the added firepower now by our side. 

Then the mark sent out a rather painful wave up my arm, making me stop and let out a pained grunt.

"I know it's difficult, but we must keep moving" Cassandra said, surprisingly in a quite gentle voice. 

Solas just had the guilty look in his eyes again. 

We pushed forward, trying to get to the Forward camp as quickly as possible. I could feel the exhaustion setting into my bones. I could only imagine how Solas and Varric were feeling, having been fighting demons for gods know how long.

As we neared the camp I could feel the anchor once again pulse with power of being close to another rift.

I also heard the terrified screams for help from the soldiers in front of the gate.

The fight was once again a quick one and I quickly connected to the rift and closed it.

"The rift is gone open the gate!" Cassandra called out to the soldiers

"Right away, Lady Cassandra"

"We are clear for the moment. Well done" Solas praised me. I could feel my ears turning red.

"Whatever that thing on your hand is, it's useful." Varric commented

"Is everyone alright?" Ari asked the soldiers

"We're alright, thanks to you" one of them answered

We made our way through the gates, into the small camp. Leliana and chancellor Roderick's arguing reached my ears and I mentally prepared myself so as not to slap a bitch.

"Ah, here they come" Roderick sneered

"You made it. Chancellor Roderick, this is..." 

"I know who she is. As grand Chancellor of the Chantry, I hereby order you to take this criminal to Val Royeaux to face execution" Fuck he's just as annoying as I remembered 

"Order me? You are a glorified clerk. A bureaucrat!" _'Yay, go Cassie!'_

"And you are a thug. But a thug who supposedly serves the Chantry"

"We serve the Most Holy, chancellor. As you well know" Leliana looked like she wanted to stab him in somewhere very painful. And I couldn't blame her. 

"Justinia is dead! We must elect a replacement, and obey _her_ orders on the matter!"

"So no one is in charge?" I ask

"You killed everyone in charge!" Roderick yells 

_'Okay I really want to slap a bitch now'_

"You can think that, that's _fine,_  it's your opinion. Everyone else thinks the same anyway. But currently the Breach is way bigger concern than my supposed guilt. If you want to execute me after all this is done that is also fine, but you can't possibly think that waiting for a new Divine, which is going to take months perhaps even years, is the answer to our current problems? If you do, then you are a fucking idiot. Now, if someone would suggest a plan for what to do next, that would be grand." I snark, my arms crossed over my chest, as I glare at the chancellor. 

I could feel approval rolling from my companions and I felt quite pleased with myself as Roderick opened and closed his mouth like a fish, not knowing how to answer. I don't think he's met an elf before who'd spoken to him in such way.

Cassandra walked past me to the chancellor.

"Call the retreat, Seeker. Our position here is hopeless" Roderick managed to squeak out

"We can stop this before it's too late"

"How? You wont survive long enough to reach the temple, even with all your soldiers"

"We must charge to the temple. It's the quickest route"

"But not the safest. Our forces can charge as a distraction while you go through the mountains" Leliana suggests

"We lost contact with an entire squad on that path. It is too risky" Cassandra counters

"Listen to me, abandon this now before more lives are lost" Roderick begs Cassie

The breach pulses right on time and everyone's attention turns to me as the mark pulses and crackles with the Breach.

"How do you think we should proceed?" Cassie asks

I already have an answer for her, as I always go with the mountain path.

"We'll take the mountain path, I have a... feeling that the missing soldiers are still alive. But don't charge with the soldiers, just hold a defensive position close by. It is needless to sacrifice more men. As long as the soldiers keep the demons attention on them as much as possible we'll be fine." I shoot a meaningful look at Cassandra and she seems to understand my meaning, and agrees.

As we move past Roderick he can't help but to throw a final jab at Cassie

"On your head be the consequences, Seeker"

I just throw a rude hand gesture over my shoulder and listen as he sputters. Varric lets out a small laugh with Ari and even Solas seems amused.

As we resupply ourselves on the other side of the camp, I pull Ariana to the side.

"Listen, Ari, I think you should stay here"

"What?! Why?"

"Because you're terrified of heights, and there will be a lot of climbing in the coming hours. Besides you'll be a lot more useful here healing the soldiers and whatnot"

"But... I"

"I'm right and you know it"

"Fine" Ari sighs and pulls me to a hug "but be careful out there alright. It's gonna be a real nightmare out here if you go and fall to your death because you slipped or something"

"How dare you, my good sir, I'm an excellent climber, I'll have you know" I say as haughtily as I manage, earning me a small laugh from my best friend.  

I pull back and look into Ari's eyes

"It's time to head out!" Cassandra yells from somewhere behind me

"Stay safe" Ariana whispers

"You too" I give her on final hug and jog to join the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't quite manage to write up to the pride demon fight, as the chapter became quite long already and I had so much more to write and I wanted to post something as soon as possible. But I hope you enjoyed it anyway and I'll see you soon.


	4. Through the mountains to Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evanura and company make their way through the mountains and to the Breach....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back again, been awhile... whoops. But to my defense I was on a small trip to a different city, visiting my sister, so I couldn't post anything... But here it is anyway, hope you guys enjoy. :) And thank you so much for all of the kudos and bookmarks, they warm my dark and cold soul...

**_Normal POV_ **

Evanura, Cassandra, Solas and Varric pulled their cloaks tighter around themselves as they began their perilous trek up the frozen mountain side. The harsh wind howled in their ears, the biting cold making them shiver.

Cassandra led their little mishmash group to a path to the side of the main road, that would lead them to a mining complex, that in turn would take them through the mountain to the remains of the Temple of Sacred Ashes.

They hiked up narrow paths and steep ascents. Their feet occasionally slipping on ice beneath the snow making their progress slow and annoying.

"How far do we have to walk, Seeker?" Varric called out as he heaved himself up another ledge.

"We'll be there soon. Just past that ridge"

Evanura looked where Cassandra was pointing and saw scaffoldings crisscrossing up the mountain side. She felt doubt seep into her mind as she gazed at the imposing structure. 

_'Maybe this was a bad choice, it will take a long time to reach the top'_

"We will rest here for a moment, then make our way up" Cassandra declared.

Varric practically collapsed on top of a fallen log and let out a sigh of relief. Evanura let out a huff of laughter at the dwarf's obvious discomfort, as it reminded her of banter she'd heard many times as she'd played the game.

"What's so funny, Snowflake?" Varric glared halfheartedly at Evanura from his position upon the log.

"Not used to the wilds Varric?" Amusement shone in her green eyes as she let out another huff of laughter

Varric let out a huff "Well you might be used to traipsing through the countryside, being Dalish and all, but I'm from the city"

Evanura threw her head back and laughed. Varric couldn't help but to smile as well at the elf's mirth.

As Varric and Evanura bantered between them, Solas took a moment to look at Evanura.

He found her puzzling.

She clearly was Dalish, as she wore Dirthamen's Vallaslin upon her face (which made him seethe a bit on the inside), but she was different from the other Dalish he'd met. For one she seemed quite comfortable with her magic, not that Dalish were uncomfortable with magic to begin with, at least compared to other races, but she particularly seemed to thrive of using her magic. Even now he could see her warming herself up with subtle spells.

Second, she muttered a quick prayer each time they killed demons, as if she felt saddened by their destruction. Which was even odder than her comfortability with magic. Almost no one in this sundered world cared about spirits or demons.... except her apparently. It intrigued him.

Thirdly, she was comfortable among humans. She didn't look at them with disdain or suspicion unlike her Dalish brethren. 

"You are Dalish, but clearly away from the rest of your clan. Did they send you here?" Solas asked, wanting to gather information about this mysterious Dalish woman.

Evanura turned to Solas, surprised at the question, as she had not expected him to ask her that this late on the "prologue".

Varric looked between the two, taking notes inside his head with vigor. _'This could become something interesting'_ he thought

"Yes, I am Dalish" she raised her hand to her cheek, tracing her Vallaslin "though my clan had different options about the matter. They thought me as odd, my views about many of our traditions and beliefs too different from the norm...." A flash of sadness touched her eyes, but it soon vanished "Anyway, to answer your question, yes. My clan did sent me here. The conclusion of the conclave would have impacted the Dalish as well. Not just the mages and templars" 

Solas looked at her thoughtfully, but before he could even think to comment Cassandra's voice rung out over the small alcove where they were resting, calling them to continue on their journey.

Evanura turned away from Solas and walked to the first set of ladder where Cassandra waited. Varric pusher himself to his feet and joined the two women. Solas stared at Evanura's back for a moment longer, before joining them as well. 

They began the climb. Cassandra once again at the front, Evanura behind her, then Varric and Solas last. 

As they climbed higher and higher Evanura felt relieved that her elven body was so used to laboring tasks. As she wasn't sure that her previous body could have been able to keep up with the others.

"The tunnel should be just ahead. The path to the Temple lies just beyond it" Cassandra said as she reached another ledge.

"What manner of tunnel is this? A mine?" Solas asked

"Part of an old mining complex. These mountains are full of such paths"

Evanura let the familiar banter wash over her as she pulled herself up the final bit of ladder. Her fingers had long gone numb, her muscled protested at the long climb and the anchor on her hand sent bursts of pain more frequently up her arm.

"Shit" Evanura muttered as she massaged at her stinging palm as close to the anchor as she dared. Solas, hearing her quiet curse, came to her side.

"May I?" he asked, offering to take her hand, but not touching her without her permission.

"Yeah, go ahead" Evanura laid her hand upon his open palm "the bugger has been bothering me for the last six ladders. The magic of the anchor has been steadily increasing as well, the nearer we get to the Breach"

"You can feel the magical buildup?" Solas asked, surprised.

He let his magic wash over the anchor, lessening some of the pain as it traveled up Evanura's arm. Feeling the pain slowly lessen she relaxed and let out a sigh of relief. 

"Well... yeah. It's really not that uncommon. I might feel it more strongly than most, but still"

"Fascinating... Do you feel magical auras as well?"

"Mmhhmh" she nodded looking at the anchor once again. Because of this she missed the interest in Solas' eyes.

"Don't dawdle!" Cassandra yelled from the front, closing steadily to the opening of the tunnel where demons waited them.

"Wait, Cassandra!" Evanura yelled, a flash of the demons appearing in her mind, and took a couple of hurried steps toward the Seeker before turning back to Solas "Ah! Ma serannas, Solas" she bowed and rushed to Cassandra.

Solas stared after her, contemplating, before hearing Varric clearing his throat next to him, startling the mage, as he had forgotten the dwarfs presence. He turned to his smaller companion only to notice an amused smirk upon the dwarfs face. He felt the tips of his ears heat up, but showed no other emotion upon his face as he turned away and walked to join the two women. 

Varric just laughed under his breath.

**_Evanura's POV_ **

 

After Solas had numbed the pain from the anchor somewhat, I jogged to Cassie, telling her to wait. She turned to me with a slightly annoyed look upon her face. 

"There is demons right inside the tunnel" I inform her and the annoyed look dissipates as a look of understanding spreads over her. 

"You are certain?"

I nod

"I see. How many?"

"I can't be certain, but I think two wraiths and a greater shade most likely" 

Cassandra nods and Solas and Varric join us. We inform them of the danger ahead and they ask how we know such a thing. Cassandra just turns to me, drawing the other twos attention to me

_'Of-fucking-course. Thanks a lot Cassie'_

"I... have visions" I sigh "Have had them all my life. Usually it's just a feeling of something about to happen, or I just kind of know random things... things I should not be able to know. But sometimes I get a flash of what's about to happen, like I did just now, I saw the demons inside the tunnel.... and no, I don't have the kind of visions that Rivaini seers have"

I see Solas perk up in interest as I explain my abilities and Varric seems exited and amused at the same time.

"You just get more and more interesting the longer I know you, Snowflake" Varric laughs

_'oh you don't know half of it, Varric'_

Solas opens his mouth, undoubtedly to spew out a litany of questions.... but we're kind of in a hurry so...

"Listen, I promise to answer your questions after this is done... Deal?" I cut him off

"After this is done, huh? Can you tell how this is going to play out?" Varric smirks raising his eyebrow (bastard is having fun)

"As I said, I don't have that kind of visions, Varric" I shoot a glare at him but the little shit just laughs.

I turn around and march towards the opening of the tunnel, unclasping my staff from my back

"You coming, or what?"

I called the Fade to me, my hands sparked with electricity, and prepared to attack the demons. Cassandra charged past me with a shout as we entered the tunnel, her shield up and ready while Solas covered us with a barrier and Varric fired Bianca with rapid pace.

It didn't take long for us to destroy the wraiths and the greater shade on our path. My hearts still hurt at the unfairness of it all, but luckily (or unluckily) not as much as before. I guess I'm starting to get used to it.

We made our way through the tunnels. The winding corridors and chambers were quite impressive in their own right, but we couldn't stop and explore as we had scouts to save (not that my companions knew that, but still) and a Breach to close.

 We soon came to the other side of the tunnel and I tried to ready myself for the bodies I knew waited us on the outside.

But as soon as we stepped outside I had to turn away from the seen that awaited us; six mangled corpses lay at the opening of the tunnel, their lifeless eyes staring at nothing and their blood splattered armor and weapons gleamed in the eerie light of the Breach.

_'oh fucking hell I'm going to be sick'_

I covered my mouth and closed my eyes in effort to block out the image to no prevail... the image had permanently burned to my mind.

"Guess we found the soldiers" Varric sight mournfully

Cassandra shook her head in denial "That cannot be all of them"

"So the others could be holed up ahead?"

"Our priority must be the Breach. Unless we seal it soon, no one is safe" Solas' voice came surprisingly close behind me 

"I'm leaving _that_ to our elven friend with the glowing hand"

"Cassandra, please make sure to send someone to gather the bodies once this is through." I manage to say despite my unease.

Cassanra nods and I see approval in her eyes

_'yay, Cassie approves'_

"I shall see to it. But we should hurry onward" Cassie took the lead once more and Varric followed behind her.

I took a moment to gather myself and Solas placed a comforting hand on my back.

"Come, we should not linger" He says with a gentle voice that makes my heart swoon, (seriously I'm so fucking gone it's not even funny) and leads me away from the corpses. But not before I say another prayer for them.

We hurry down the mountain and the sound of battle once again carries to my sensitive elven ears. I share a look with Solas and inform the others and we prepare once more for battle.

The anchor pulses when we get closer to the rift, but I almost didn't notice it as the presence of the Breach is so overwhelming.

When we round the last couple of trees before a clearing where the rift lays, I see a shade about to strike down one of the soldiers and without a second of hesitation I pierce it with a well aimed shard of ice.

As we near the soldiers one of them notices Cassie and yells "Lady Cassandra!" 

"Lieutenant! You're alive!" I hear the relief in Cassandra's voice as she rushers to the woman.

"Just barely!"

The rift right then spits out a couple of lesser terrors. The ground bubbles as they make their way to the waking world and I only just manage to fade step from the one who decides to spawn right under me.  

Solas freezes that one with a powerful winters grasp spell and Cassandra shatters it with her shield, letting out a mighty roar.

Me and Varric take care of the other one with quick ease. I sent a cluster of tiny fireballs at it and Varric shoots it full of bolts. It let out a loud screech as it died, which grated my poor ears.

I then raise my hand and send a push of magic from the mark, the rift and the anchor joining with pure energy and I _push_ the rift shut.

"Sealed, as before. You are becoming quite proficient at this" Solas says from my side, leaning against his staff with an almost invisible smile upon his lips and I can't help but to return that smile.

"Let's hope it works on the big one" Varric snarks as he gathers his bolts from the disappearing bodies of the demons while Cassandra helps the lieutenant up to her feet.

"Thank the Maker you finally arrived, Lady Cassandra. I don't think we could have held out much longer"

"Thank our prisoner, lieutenant. She insisted we come this way"  Cassie turns to look at me and the soldiers turn to look at me as well.

_'Awkward....'_

"The prisoner? Then you...?"

"I am glad we managed to save you." I give a small nod "I'm just sorry that we couldn't save all of you"

"It isn't your fault. We knew the risks coming here... I any case you have my sincere gratitude" She salutes with her hand in a fist upon her heart

"The way into the valley behind us is clear for the moment. Go, while you still can" I urge them not being able to help but to say Cassandras line (sorry Cassie)

The lieutenant turns to Cassandra and she nods at them, confirming my statement.

"At once. Quickly, let's move!" the lieutenant commands her men and they make their way up the way we came.

"The path ahead appears to be clear of demons as well" Solas informs us

"Let's hurry, before that changes" Cassandra answers and so we continue our descent down the mountain.

"Down the ladder. That's the way to the Temple."

"No shit... It's the only way forward" I mutter and Cassie shoots a glare at me (whoops... In my defense I'm starting to tire) and I wince a bit "Sorry"

Cassandra just continues glaring me before turning and making her way down the ladder. Varric pats my back as he and Solas pass me.

_'Fuck I'm so fucking tired... Can't we just rest for a bit? No? The worlds about to end? Fine...'_

I let out a sigh and grab the ladder.

"Here we go."

Back on solid ground we continue our way down the path and Varric and Solas start their designed banter.

"So... holes in the Fade don't just _accidentally_ happen, right?"

"If enough magic is brought to bear, it _is_ possible"

"But there are easier ways to make things explode"

"That is tr..."

Aaand of course I slip on an icy spot, not noticing it as I listen to the two and fall backwards straight into Solas, letting out a fricking squeak, interrupting him as he hurriedly grabs me by my waist so I don't fall to the ground.

Cassandra turns to us, hearing me and Varric stops behind us. We just stand there in silence for a moment.

_'Oh Shit! Death take me now!'_   I can feel my ears heat up along with my cheeks. Fuck this is embarrassing.

"You okay, Snowflake?" Varric asks amused.

I hurriedly remove myself from Solas's arms and let out an embarrassed cough.

"Fucking ice" I mutter and shoot a little bit of fire to melt it making Varric laugh.

Cassandra just raises an eyebrow at us and starts moving downwards once more.

I shoot a look at Solas from under my lashes and see an amused smile upon his lips

_'He smiles a lot more than I would have thought, but then again Varric does call him Chuckles... Hmm!'_

"Oh shut up" I shove at his arm and quickly jog to catch Cassandra. I hear Solas let out a huff of laughter at my retreating back and I feel warmth seep into my core. That it was worth it to embarrass myself to hear that... Maybe... No it wasn't. But the laugh was really fricking cute.

 We continue our brisk pace down the mountain. Massive pointed rocks, with green veins glowing through them, slowly surround us as we as we get closer and closer to the temple. The magical energy here is almost oppressing. It lingers heavy on the air like the moment just before a lightning storm. 

When we start seeing ruins among all the unnatural rock formations a putrid smell hits us like a sledgehammer, making us gag.

"The temple of Sacred Ashes" Solas says as he looks around. I see another look of guilt pass over his face before it quickly is locked away.

"What's left of it" Varric solemnly comments

"That is where you walked out of the Fade and our soldiers found you." Cassandra pointed over to the rocks, to the direction of the Breach

"They say a woman was in the rift behind you, just like you told us when you woke. No one knows who she was"

"You never told me others saw the woman" I say to Cassandra, tilting my head in faked confusion. 

"I felt it wasn't necessary as it wasn't important at the moment." Se answers.

We move past another piece of rubble and I jump down to the clearing already knowing what awaits us.

Countless of charred up corpses were scattered around the clearing. The burned remains making horrifying statues of the victims last moments of terror. Small fires still alight around the place.

I close my eyes at the scene. I know I've already seen it a countless times, but seeing it in person, more real and detailed and in so much more of a grander scale than in game, is a hundred times worse that seeing it through the screen of my computer. The smell is making everything even worse.

Cassie gasp in horror behind me and Solas draws a quick breath of shock.

"Shit..." Varric mutters and I open my eyes

"Let's go. There is nothing to be done for them now" I say, walking forward with purpose in my steps.

Part of me wants to turn to Solas and yell at him that is this what he wanted, that this is what his stupidity had let to... but I already know that Solas feels bad at his part in all of this destruction. Maybe not as much as he should feel, as at this point in time he really doesn't see us as people yet.

_'Aand now I wanna punch him... fucking conflicting feelings, argh!'_

We make our way through the ruined corridors of the temple, more burned corpses scattered along the way. As we make the final turn to the center where the Breach resides, I turn my eyes upwards and gaze at the breach. I have to admit that it's really beautiful in a terrifying way. Like an avalanche... or a school of shark

_'_ _Do sharks even swim in a school...? Like a school of fish?'_

The anchor hummed upon my hand in tune with the Breach. It felt like it was exited being this close to the massive hole in the Fade

_'Is the anchor somehow sentient..? I mean it sometimes feels like it....I shall investigate further, once I have time...'_

"The Breach _is_ a long way up" Varric's voice rouses me from my thoughts and I hear footsteps coming from behind us, but knowing that it's just Leliana and her people I don't worry about it.

"You're here. Thank the Maker" Leliana exclaims with relief once she sees us and we turn to her.

"Leliana, have your men take up positions around the temple." Cassie says and Leliana complies.

"This is your chance to end this. Are you ready?" She asks me

"I shall try, Seeker. But I'm not sure I have enough power to close the Breach completely.  And not to mention how I can even reach it" I answer and await Solas' response I know is coming.

"No. This rift was the first, and it is the key." Solas points to the rift beneath the Breach "Seal it, and perhaps we seal the Breach"

I look at him "I see, so the rift is holding the Veil open so the Breach can expand. And when we close the rift then the Breach has nothing to "feed" it and you hope it maybe collapses on itself as a result."

Solas looks impressed and smiles at me, making my heart flutter once again.

"Yes. That is my theory anyway. Although I can not be certain"

"Then let's find a way down. And be careful" Cassandra says and she starts to walk along the ledge looking for a way forward.

We walk along what I can only assume once was a balcony, and make our way forward. We walk past Lelianas men and around the corner when Corypheus's voice booms across the hall, startling us. 

**"Now is the hour of our victory. Bring forth the sacrifice."**

"What are we hearing?" Cassandra looks around, trying to find the source of the voice.

"At a guess; the person who created the Breach" Solas answers her.

"That was unsettling" I say and the others nod, agreeing with me. 

As we continue onward, I start hearing a faint hum of a song, which steadily raises in volume as me move forward. It hurts my head as we near the source of the song.

Red lyrium.

It makes my skin itch, like worms under my skin. The indistinguishable words make me sick to my stomach.

"You know this _stuff_ is Red lyrium, Seeker" Varric says in disgust as he notices the glowing cluster of lyrium. 

"I see it, Varric"

"But what's it _doing_ here?"

"Magic could have drawn on lyrium beneath the temple, corrupted it..." Solas says, frowning at the red lyrium.

"Urgh. It's evil. Whatever you go, don't touch it" Varric looks like he's about to spit on the lyrium, but reconsiders it and just huffs. 

"Is it just me, or does the lyrium sing? Please say it isn't just me" I shiver as I try to walk as war away from the blighted lyrium as possible as we move past it.

"I hear it as well" Solas says behind me and Cassandra just nods.

We make our way through the rubble and more Red lyrium. As we near the final drop Corypheus's voice continues 

**"Keep the sacrifice still"**

**"Someone help me!"** Comes Justinia's voice

"That is Divine Justinia's voice!" Cassie exclaims as we jump down to the clearing.

**"What's the meaning of this?!"** My voice rung out over us.

"That was your voice. Most Holy called out to you. But..." 

Getting closer to the rift, the mark flairs up and a shadowy image of the Elder One and Divine Justinia appears around us. We see her being held by red tendrils of magic infront of a shadow (Corypheus) and me running into the room. My hair swinging wildly behind me and my staff ready for a fight, magic curling around my arms.

_'Fuck I look so fricking cool'_

**"Run while you can! Warn them!"** Justinia yells at my past self.

**"We have an intruder. Slay the elf!"** Corypheus yells, pointing at me and the image shatters.

You _were_ there! Who attacked? And the Divine, is she...? Was this vision true? What are we seeing?" Cassandra shoots question after question, frustrated, not letting me answer in between.

"I already told you, I don't _remember_!" I snap back "And as to what that was, my guess it's echoes of what happened. The Fade bleeds into this place."

"She is correct, Seeker" Solas soothes Cassandra and shoots another pleased look in my direction "this rift is not sealed, but it is closed... albeit temporarily. I believe that with the mark, the rift can be opened, and the sealed properly and safely. However, opening the rift will likely attract attention from the other side"

"More specifically a massive Pride demon" I inform them. "Cassandra, have Leliana's men shooting at the demons joints as they are it's weakest point. And Solas I have to disrupt the rift occasionally to weaken it, but as I do so I cannot move, so I'll need you to keep me safe. I'll call out to you when I'm about to do it"

"Ma nuvenin" Solas bows. 

"What about me, Snowflake?" Varric asks

"The rift will spit out shades in addition to the Pride demon, so when they do appear dispatch them as quickly as possible. And of course hammer the Pride demon with as many bolts as you can"

"Roger that! Me and Bianca will make short work of them" Varric smirks tapping Bianca with affection

I smile at him and we move to take our positions. But I grab Solas's arm as he moves past me 

"Solas, I have one more thing I need to say"

"Hm?"

"When I close the rift the magical backlash will render me unconscious for a couple of days. So I would appreciate it if you would catch me before I hit the ground as I would like to leave here with as little damage done to my person as possible" I tell him. 

"I shall do my very best to ensure your safety" He tells me and I let him walk a bit farther away to take his position.

I take my own position and nod at Cassandra, signaling her that I am ready.

I raise my hand towards the rift, connecting to it. It is a lot stronger than the previous rifts, obviously, and it almost overwhelms me with the raw power it emanates. The pressure of it is suffocating, making it hard to stand. But I push through it and _pull_ the rift open with a pop.  

The Pride demon falls through, like it was what was blocking the rift. (Heh) It lets out a roar, purple lightning zapping throughout it's scaly body. Ir's spider-like eves glared at us.

_'It looks rather pissed off.'_

"Now!" Cassandra yells and Leliana's archers start covering the demon in arrows, aiming for the joints as I instructed. Some just bounce off it's armored hide, but some hit their mark, making the demon scream in pain.

I cast a barrier over Cassandra and a couple of soldiers who are charging with her at the beast. They dodge the demons swings and hack away at it's scales. Cassandra yells at it trying to keep it's attention on her. 

Solas is sending blasts of fire over their heads, along with stonefists, strait at the demons head.

It roars, then laughs as the attacks seem do minimal damage. Noticing this, knowing that it's defenses are up, I run closer and call out to Solas, sending spells at it all the while. When I feel the cool embrace of Solas's barrier around me I shove my had up to disrupt the rift.

It feels different from closing or opening a rift. It's like... shoving your hand into electric water. It tingles up my arm as I pull my hand away, pulling at the rift's magic with it, and the rift disrupts with a boom and the Pride demon falls to it's knees.

Cassandra uses this to her advantage ad slices at the demons neck, hacking away pieces of it's scales. 

I notice shades emerging from the rift, but keep my attention on Pride. I know Varric will take care of them.

The demon raises it's hand above it's horned head and I know what that means. Lightning whips. I hurriedly cast my strongest barrier over the soldier who is unfortunate enough to be right in front of the demon as it brings down the crackling whips.

I wince as the soldier goes down at the power of the direct hit, but he's not dead. 

Cassandra pulls the demons attention back to herself, away from the now unconscious soldier, as one of the other soldiers pulls him away from the battle.

We bombard the demon with spells and arrows as Cassandra and two soldiers hack away at it, until I notice that, once again, our attacks do next to no damage to it and that more shades join the battlefield, although those are dispatched quickly by Varric.

"Solas!"

I call out and he immediately cast another barrier upon me. Luckily as well as my shout alerted the demon to my presence and I guess he figured out what I was about to do, because as I connected to the rift once more it made another whip and swung it sideways right into my right side.  

I fall to the ground on impact, letting out a yell of pain. Electricity from the whip made my side tingle and the anchor stung me quite badly as I was interrupted and the connection severed. But I know I would be in a lot  worse condition if I didn't have that barrier on me. I grit my teeth, tasting copper in my mouth, and push myself back up.

As I struggled to stand Cassandra and Varric kept the demon busy so that I could disrupt the rift.

This time I wasn't interrupted and the demon falls down once more.

I feel exhausted, and I'm not the only one. I see the people around me struggle as the battle continues.

It takes more and more for me to cast spells. I'm slowly slowing down. My arms feel like led and my mind is sluggish. My mana is dangerously low. 

As I watch another soldier fall under the Pride demons vicious attacks I reach into my belt and pull out a vial of lyrium. The glowing blue potion almost hypnotizing in nature. I pull the cork off with my teeth and down the vial in one gulp.

The lyrium tastes slightly metallic and funnily enough a bit floral with a strange aftertaste of blue _'How can something taste blue?'_

It feels cool going down my throat, like drinking ice cold water, but it doesn't quench any thirst that I'm feeling. It just renews my strength and makes everything feel sharper, more focused.

As my mana reserves refill I bombard the demon with renewed vigor. My spells burning and breaking the demons scales. The demons distinguishable purple lightning  _oozes_  out from the holes the missing scales leave behind.

I see from the corner of my eye Solas taking his own lyrium potion and Varric jumping away from a shades claws. I cast a barrier around Varric and call out to Solas once more for him to cover me in a barrier.

_'Come on! One more disrupt and then the demon should fall quite quickly. You can do this...!'_

I connect to the rift one more time and roughly pull to disrupt the rift. The demon let out a might roar as it falls once more. We relentlessly keep attacking it. Cassandra keeps slicing it with her sword, Varric shoots it full of bolts and me and Solas use as may spells we can mange. 

Then, with a final dying roar, it falls to the ground and doesn't get up. The lighting surrounding it fizzles out and the only sound left is the ever present hum of the rift and the Breach.

I can _feel_ everyone let out a sigh of relief.

I take a deep breath as I lock my eyes with Solas, who nods at me and comes to my side. He will catch me. 

_'Okay. Her we go, hope this actually works'_

I take another breath and raise my hand, connecting once more to the rift. The power from the rift somehow feeling _more_ intense as I push, and push, and push trying to close the rift. I feel it trying to resist.

_'Come on, come on! Close damn it!'_

The pressure builds up around me and I fall to my knees. It's getting harder to breath. Then, with a deafening boom, the rift slams shut, and sends me backwards into Solas's waiting arms. He let's out a grunt at the impact, but doesn't falter. 

"See you in a couple of days...." I mutter as I let the darkness consume me, Solas's stormy blue eyes the last thing I see.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And done! What do you think about my first ever fight scene? I hope it was okay. Kudos and comments are always welcome, as always.... And on another note I'll be going on a trip with my dad and my sister on the 20th and wont be back until the 27th, so posting before that is impossible. I'll try to write some more on paper while I'm away, but I can't promise anything. Anyway, thanks for reading and I'll hopefully see you all soon ;)


	5. Healing and waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mostly Ariana's POV during Evanura's journey to the Breach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't mentioned it before, but thank you so much for all of the kudos :) It makes me happy to know that people like my story. Hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

**_Ariana's POV_ **

I watched as my best friend walked away. As she walked towards the blazing Breach in the horizon, that she'd have to stop. I knew that she would succeed, but my heart was troubled.

 _'What if she fails?'_ my thoughts ran _'what if she dies? We're not playing a game like before after all. Anything could happen.'_

I took a shuddering breath, worry gnawed at my insides, and I clasped my hand in prayer; _'Please God... or Maker, if you can hear me, please don't let her fall.'_

Now, I'm not overly religious person, but my parents, both my original and Ariana Trevelyan's, were. They prayed regularly, and tried to teach me to be a devout Christian/Andrastian with mixed results; I believe that God/Maker exists, but I do not believe in the religion it self. I believe that there is some kind of higher being that created the universe or something like that, but then evolution took it's course and so on, and maybe He watches over us, but I do not believe that that being dictates every little thing in our lives... or basically anything that the priests preach.

So now I pray.

I press my face to my scarf, that is tied around my neck, to calm myself as I feel panic twisting in my stomach once more. I carry it with me wherever I may go. It was given to me (in this world atleast) by my eldest brother Aidrian when I was just a child. He gave it to me to ground me during my panic attacks, to bring me comport. And so far it has helped immeasurably. 

I breath in the familiar, comforting smell of the scarf and with one final look at the Breach, march towards the healers tent.

_'I can't break down now, I have wounded to help. But once this is over, I'm going to have a truly bad episode on my hands... sigh... great...'_

As soon as I step inside the large tent, the copper smell of blood assaults my nose and makes my eyes water. 

I look around and see soldiers and civilians of different ages laying and sitting on several of the cots inside the tent. Wounds of varying severity mark their battered bodies and an overall feeling of helplessness weighs heavy on the air. Couple of healers are scurrying around the tent as well, binding and cleaning the wounds as they go. There is also few mages helping the healers as well.

I notice a young healer, most likely still an apprentice, covering a body of a young soldier with a withe sheet with a sorrowful look in her tired eyes. Then she moves to the next patient, another soldier with a nasty slash on his leg. Without **washing** her hands! 

"Wait!" I rush forward and grab her hands before she manages to touch the open wound, startling the poor girl and the soldier.

"M-my Lady! Wh-what..?" She stutters out

"What's your name?"

"My name?" She looks so confused "I'm called Lia, my Lady"

"I'm sorry I startled you, Lia. But you were about to touch this soldiers wound with dirty hands, that could have infected the wound had you touched it." I calmly explain to her.

"What?!" both the soldier and Lia exclaim and the other healers and mages stop and turn to stare at us.

 "You just finished with the dead soldier over there, correct?" She nods at me " When you touched the wounds and then the dead body some..."

 _'I can't say bacteria... they don't know what that is'_  

"...of the infection might have stayed in your hands... Now it's not dangerous to you, but had you then laid your hands on this mans wound, it could have become infected as well."

Lia looks horrified. " I-i didn't know..." she turns to the soldier still laying on the bed, looking at us worriedly. "I'm so sorry" Lia says and lowers her gaze to the floor, ashamed. 

_'Now that just won't do'_

"It's alright, Lia. Most healers, even the most experienced ones, don't know about that." I tell her. "The only reason I know about it is because I was told by someone else" 

_'Well... I was told in med school in the real...? modern? world, but I can't exactly tell her that.'_

"And just who exactly told you such a thing?" An old, scratchy voice says from the other side of the tent.

We turn to look at the new arrival; It's an old woman, small and wrinkled by age, but there is a sharp intelligence in her coal eyes... and from the looks of it, she's the lead healer of this camp.

"I won't lie... a witch of the wilds taught me healing once."

_'Okay, we'll go with that apparently'_

"But I have seen first hand, multiple times in fact, that if you wash your hands and equipment between each patient less people are likely to have infected woulds." I stare into the old healers eyes, unflinching. 

We stare at each other for a while, until the soldier coughs behind me and Eva and we turn to him

"As interesting as you two staring each other down is, my leg has a gaping wound on it and it is quite painful, so _please_  for the love of the Maker, can someone do something about it?" He moans behind his clenched teeth.

I turn back to the old healer and she looks into my eyes one final time before addressing Lia and the other healers and mages in the tent, having found what she was looking for in my eyes;

"Go melt some snow for more fresh water and wash your hands"

"With soap!" I chirp

"...with soap." they hastily exit the tent, taking basins and buckets to fill with snow with them.

The old matron turns to me once more

"Is there other useful tips for us?" She raises one of her gray eyebrows in question and I nod at her.

"Send someone to Haven and tell them to bring any honey and wine they find, and to bring them here as honey helps healing wounds with pus, and reduce pain and both wine and honey help cleaning the wounds and reduce the chance of infection." 

She raises both of her eyebrows in surprise, not having expected me to have had more information, but she then nods and sends some men to go get the things I asked for.

I walk to a basin near the entrance of the tent, next to it is a jug for pouring the water onto ones hands to wash them. I had intended to wash my hands as I had instructed the others, but seeing the dirty water inside I take the basin outside and dumb the water to the ground.

_'I guess some people had decided to wash their hands inside the basin itself... Nhhgh, Maker! This is going to be rough_

 I scoop some snow at an untouched part in the snowbank into the basin, filling it. I had to walk a bit farther away, as the ground around the encampment had been trampled by soldiers quite a bit that now it was a muddy brown sort of color. 

Walking back to the tent I heat the basin with conjured flames so that the snow melts and the resulting water heats up to almost scalding temperature. 

I set the basin down, and tie my long hair back with a piece of leather string and roll my sleeves up, so that they won't be in the way when I work. I then dunk the ceramic jug inside and quickly wash my hands (with soap), pouring the water from the jug onto my hands, and then walk to the soldier whose leg Eva had meant to start on.

"Are you comfortable with me using magic to help heal you?" I ask him as I rip his pants open so I can actually see what I'm working with

"I.. well I can't say that I'm comfortable per say, but if it helps me to get back to my feet more quickly then I quess it's fine..." 

I nod and examine the wound more closely; it's not overly deep, and it doesn't look infected but I clean it with water and soap just in case. I would have preferred to use some honey, but as the men the matron had send to Haven had yet to return I would make do.

"I'm going to numb the area using some ice based magic. It'll will fell cold, obviously, so don't be alarmed" I tell the man and place both of my hands upon his leg and pull at the Fade to chill the surrounding area of the wound. The magic tingles in my arms as I cast, and the soldier relaxes as the pain in his leg subsides slightly, letting out a sigh of relief. 

When I feel that the leg is numb enough, I fetch the a small bowl and a clean cloth from a table in a corner of the tent, and pour some water to the bowl from the basin. I then whittle a piece of soap into the bowl and let it dissolve in the warm water.

I return to my patient and start cleaning the wound with steady strokes.

When I feel that it is as clean as I can make it I use a healing spell to close the wound some, but not wanting to use a lot of mana on one person as there was a lot more patients in need of my help, I didn't close it all the way. I then bind the wound in clean set of bandages.

"There." I pat his leg "all done. Now try to keep off of that leg as much as possible so that it can heal properly. And keep the bandages clean and dry, and change them regularly so that the wound doesn't get infected, and you'll be fine."

"Thank you, milady" the soldier gives a charming smile and I give one in turn. Then I move to the next patient.

And to the next and to the next and the next.

At some point the men return from Haven with honey and wine with them and I show the other healers how to use them. Wine in cleaning the wound itself and honey on the wound when they bind them. 

I continue on for hours, more wounded being brought constantly from the surrounding areas. We move those that can be moved to other tents and send the ones that can make the journey to Haven, but there still isn't enough cots to accommodate all of them. So those that don't need to lay down we sat on stools and tend to them there.

Finally, the flow of wounded slows down and I step outside the tent to take a breather. I stretch my aching muscles and drink some lyrium to renew my mana as it had gotten quite low healing so many people at a such rapid pace.

As I stood there, looking over the camp, the Breach let out a mighty rumble, like thunder, and I snapped my gaze to it. People all around the camp stoppled and turned to the Breach as well. 

I knew what was about to happen.

The Breach trembled and I saw a pulse of magic travel up to it. And when it hit the Breach a shock wave erupted at the impact with a loud crack, and the Breach exploded into a blinding light.

I turned from the light, closing and covering my eyes with my hands, as the light burned at them; so bright it was.

 When the light receded, I turned my gaze once more to the now calm breach. No longer did it crackle and expand. No more demons fell from the sky. Evanura had succeeded.

I rush back inside the tent and ask if I'm still needed. As the old matron shakes her head, I grab my belongings and make my way back to Haven as quickly as I can, because I know that they will bring Evanura there, unconscious, and I want to be there when they do so that I can help my friend.

**_Solas's POV_ **

I caught the young elven woman, Evanura Lavellan, as she fell.

She was heavier than I thought, her muscles adding mass to her lithe frame. Rarely do mages of this sundered world train their muscles, too proud or idiotic to do so. They likely think that they can just relay on their magic, so they don't bother training their bodies... Foolish.

All around us men and women cheer as the Breach settles down and no longer spews out spirit twisted to demons.

 _'I had hoped that she would be able to close the Breach completely, but unfortunately she was not strong enough. We need to find a way to increase the marks power so that next time it closes properly.'_  

I gaze down at her face, Dirthamens blood red Vallaslin marring her otherwise quite beautiful features. I feel the tendrils of old anger boil inside me.

_'All that I fought for. All that I did. And these remnants still wear **their** marks upon their faces with pride.'_

She mutters something about seeing me in three days, I can barely hear her as she succumbs to unconsciousness.

_'Her visions could be quite useful in my plans, if we manage to train her abilities further, so that she's able to see much clearer visions and further away. I of course would have to convince her to join me, but that should not be too hard.'_

"Solas, is she alright?" The Seekers voice snaps me from my musings and I turn to look at her as she jogs to us.

"She is unharmed, Seeker. Just unconscious." she frowns worriedly hearing that "And if you are still worried, she told me just before she passed out, that she would awaken in three days time." That seemed to clam her, for now.

"The mark seems to be still somewhat unstable, however. I would like to monitor it until it settles."

_'Can't have her thinking that I'm no longer useful. She just might throw me in chains for being an apostate. Humans are fickle like that.'_

The Seeker frowns again, clearly not pleased. "Very well. You shall have access to her, and to any supplies you may need."

"Thank you, Seeker"

"Come, we must take her back to Haven at once" she turns to march away, leaving me with Lavellan.

I pick her unconscious form up and carry her out of the ruins of the temple following the Seeker and master Tethras. The soldiers that helped us fight the Pride demon stay behind to take care of the wounded and the dead.

We make our way back to the encampment where we began our last leg of the journey towards the Breach only few hours prior. There the Seeker tells one of the soldiers to take Lavellan on horseback back to Haven as quickly as possible, as during our way down she had begun to shiver and sweat pooled upon her forehead.

A young man brings two horses, one for me and Lavellan and one for a female soldier who will accompany us down the mountain.

I hoist myself up to the horses' back and the Seeker hands me Lavellan. I settle her in front of me on the saddle, her head rests upon my shoulder, and place my arm around her as support.

"Try not to drop Snowflake, Chuckles. If you do I'll but an arrow somewhere not nice" the Durgen’len spoke next to Seeker Pentaghast in a joking manner, but worry shone in his eyes for the young woman.

"Fear not, master Tethras, I shall be careful" I tell the dwarf. He nods, pleased and I urge the horse to gallop, the soldier not far behind me as we ride through the camp and towards Haven.

 Our journey is a quick one, the horses accelerated our pace exponentially. Soon the walls of Haven loom in front of us and we ride through the gates. Inside awaits the young human woman that accompanied Lavellan to the forward camp. She helps me in lowering Lavellan down from the horse, and we carry her to a nearby cabin that had been turned into a makeshift infirmary. 

Once we had lowered Lavellan down to a unoccupied bed I kneel next to her and start working on the unstable mark that my Foci had bestowed her. I poured my magic into the mark and slowly it started to stabilize. As I work I feel the mark fighting me, Corypheus' and Lavellans magics had changed the mark enough that it no longer recognized me. The notion irks me, but I can't help but feel pity for this woman as ultimately the mark will kill her. But as long as I can remain near the mark to regularly stabilize it she should have years until that happens.

On the other side of the bed, the redheaded woman started cleaning and healing the cuts and bruises she found on her friend. We worked in silence which was completely fine by me as I didn't want to converse with the human anyway. 

Once she was done healing Lavellan she started wiping her friends face with a cool cloth to clean the sweat from her brow and to lower the fever our patient had from the magical overload the mark had created when Lavellan had stabilized the Breach.

With a final push of my magic the anchor finally relents and the mark settled down. With a triumphant hum and lay her hand down next to her and stand up. 

"You're done? Is she going to be alright?" the human woman looks to me, she is holding her friends other hand tightly in her own.

"Yes, I managed to stabilize the mark so it should not release anymore excess magic into her and her condition should improve."

"Thank you, Solas" I nod, gather my meager belongings and exit the cabin, leaving the two friends alone.

Outside I breath in the crisp mountain air, trying to relax now that the immediate danger had passed. But unfortunately my peace didn't lase long, as I see a soldier walking briskly towards me. 

"Master Solas? Seeker Pentaghast has returned and has asked for your presence in the Chantry at once" he tells me once he is close enough. I notice that his hand is hovering near a hidden dagger as he stares me down a sneer upon his face. Humans. I school my features to a natural and nonthreatening expression and follow the soldier up towards the Chantry to the other side of the village.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and comments are always welcome as are kudos :D In the next one Evanura awakens and the Inquisition is reborn. See you hopefully soon.


	6. Inquisition Reborn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mostly Ariana's Pov at the beginning and a random Cullen scene because I couldn't help myself. Then Evanura wakes and Inquisition is reborn (finally)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh, I really had trouble writing this one... Not that it was practically complex or anything, but I had really bad writers block so it took awhile to finish the chapter, sorry about that... But I hope you enjoy :)

**_Ariana's POV_ **

Once Solas left I turned back to Evanura's still form. I brush the hair that's stuck to her forehead away and look at her pale face, her red vallaslin a stark contrast against her cheeks.

_'Oh Ev....'_

It's painful to see her this way. She has always been so strong; she's this unbreakable bundle of fire, determination and stubbornness all wrapped together with a massive amount of compassion and kindness. So to see her like this breaks my heart.

I absentmindedly start opening her braided hair. It has gotten quite messy from all the fighting she has done. I run my fingers through her hair as I go, untangling the bigger tangles in the hair before picking up a brush from the nightstand next to the bed and brushing her hair out.

I let my mind wander through the events of the last day _'has it truly been only a day since we were brought here?'_  as I work; through the moment when I woke up in this body this morning; to meeting Cullen and the exposition at the conclave; to the journey to Forward camp and meeting Varric, Solas and Cassandra; and then helping at the camp and then finally ending up here.

A knock on the door startles me from my thoughts. Heart hammering in my chest I turn to the door. To my surprise I notice that evening has given way to night, judging by the lack of light from the windows. 

"Hey, Freckles, you still awake?" Varric's voice came from the other side of the door. I can't help the smile that rises to my lips, I mean it's _Varric._

"Just a moment!" I place the brush back on the table and quickly open the door to my favorite dwarf. I'm greeted by Varric's broad grin and a bowl of broth is thrust into my hands.

"I decided to bring you supper as you've been cooped in here the whole evening and I doubt you've eaten anything" he explains as I stare at the offering.

"Thank you, Varric. "

"No problem, Freckles. Can't have our resident miracle-healer die of starvation. We have need of you yet"

"I'm sorry? Miracle-healer?" I walk back to Ev's bedside and sit down. I hear Varric closing the door behind me.

"Yep. Everyone's talking about the young redheaded healer mage, who helped save hundreds of people back at Forward camp."

I feel my cheeks heat up

"It wasn't hundreds... There wasn't even that many people in the _whole_ camp." I mutter and spoon broth into my mouth.

"Details, details" Varric brushes aside my meager protests with a smile and a wave of his hand. "So, how's Snowflake doing?"

"She's stable, but she has a high fever; the result of a magical backlash from when she stopped the Breach. Solas said that her condition should improve now that the mark is stable."

Varric nods and looks at Evanura with a thoughtful look in his eyes. "She's quite something, isn't she"

"Mmhm. Yes, she is"

"Have you known each other for long?"

"We met when we were kids, but were separated when I was taken to the Circle at the age of nine. We met again by chance on the journey to the conclave... You know what's funny?"

"Hm?"

"when we were reunited, she didn't recognize me, but I recognized her and foolishly ran to her, waving my hand and yelling her name only to end up laying on the ground with a dagger to my throat. When she realized who I was she got so flustered. It was adorable."

"I can imagine." Varric chuckled and then clapped his hands together "Whelp, I'm off to bed. Been that sort of day. Try to get some rest as well, Freckles" 

"Oh there is no worries there, I'm exhausted... And thank you for the broth, it was delicious"

"I'll be sure and relay that to Flissa, she'll be pleased" He said, and with a wave of hand he stepped outside and left.

I listened with a small smile as his footsteps got farther and farther away. When I could not hear him any more I stood up and fetched a pitcher of water so I could wipe Evanura's face with cool water as a sheen of sweat had once more appeared upon her brow. Once I finish I start taking off her armor piece by piece, and lay them at the foot of the bed, before covering her with furs.

"Good night" I whisper as I kiss her brow.

I then make sure that the fire is going strong before taking off my own leather armor and boots. I then climb into the nearest bed and burrow under the covers and promptly fall asleep.

In the morning of the second day, as I was eating breakfast at the Singing Maiden with Varric, I was fetched for questioning (cough-interrogation-cough) at the request of Cassandra and Leliana. It was the usual; Who are you? Where you're from? How do you know the Herald? (apparently they had already started calling her that _'that was quick'_ ) and so on. It really wasn't that bad, but it took awhile. 

The rest of that day I spent with the healers helping the sick and wounded once more. Not that I minded, I like helping people.

I also checked on Evanura at her new lodgings at the edge of the village. They had decided to move her when a couple of people had apparently tried to sneak in and take some of her hair... Anyway, now there are guards stationed at her door at all hours. Luckily I'm still allowed in to see her, there's even a second bed for me for me to sleep in so now I'm residing with Ev.

That evening I finally had a proper panic attack. I'm not sure what finally triggered the episode but it was surprisingly mellow considering that I had been bottling up all the stress and worry I had been feeling for the last couple of days. Although it wasn't as bad of a episode as it could've been, I still found myself on my knees in the snow puking my guts out and shaking uncontrollably as my heart beat wildly in my chest. The tears streaming down my cheeks leave cold trails upon my face as they cool down when they hit the frosty mountain air. 

After what could have been only a couple of minutes (but felt a lot longer than that) I finally felt the panic subside and my breathing even out. My senses slowly started coming back to me and the world came back to focus. First came the smell; the stench of bile makes me want to throw up again, but there is nothing in my stomach to make that possible. Then comes the sound; my heaving sobs and the noises from the soldiers tents nearby reach my ears. And then finally my eyes focus to my surroundings and I notice that I'm once more at the lake outside of Haven (the noise from the soldier encampment had clued me to my position somewhat already). 

"Lady Ariana, is everything alright?" 

_'Of course someone just had to see me like this. It's not bad enough that I feel like dying already...'_

I turn to look who has seen me and see.... Cullen. Of-fricking-course it had to be Cullen... Just my luck. I feel my cheeks heat up in embarrassment. I wipe the tears from my face and manage to stammer out an answer as I try to stop myself from sobbing:

"I-it, nothing. I'm fi-fine Commander."

"Pardon me, my lady, but it doesn't look like nothing." Cullen walks to my side and kneels next to me, handing me a handkerchief. _'Maker, why is he so perfect...'_ I feel my heart flutter in my chest as I take the offered piece of fabric and start drying my tears. 

"I just had a... panic attack. I've had them before, it's no big deal." I can't look at him as I mumble out an answer. The panic attacks have always been a sore subject for me.

"Panic attack..?" Cullen looks confused _'crap. What do they call it here?'_

"Um... yes... It's... when terror takes ahold of you and you loose yourself for a moment. You feel like you're dying to be honest. It's just... Fear." I try to explain to the best of my ability so that Cullen would understand. "It's like that moment when you wake from a nightmare, but it last longer and comes suddenly. I've learned to notice the early sings of my attacks quite well so that I can lessen the severity of the attacks and sometimes even push the beginnings of panic away, so that i don't fall apart in the middle of a fight or as I'm healing someone."

"I know what you speak of... I've had similar experiences with my men and... with myself." Cullen admits quietly and I finally turn to properly look at him. " Many brave men and women have these kind of... panic attacks? as a result of trauma or because of the things they've seen in battle or just from fear and stress... and it's nothing to be ashamed of." 

He sounds like he's trying to convince himself of the fact just as much he's trying to console me. He's nervously rubbing his neck and his eyes keep darting around as he speaks.

_'Adorable'_

I can't help but to smile at his awkwardness. I let out a small chuckle.

"I know, Commander. But thank you for trying to help me." I return my gaze upon my hands which are twisting the handkerchief around. "It's still hard for me to accept that it's normal to have these attacks. That other people have gone through the same... It was always a great source of shame for me in the Circle and with my family. They mocked me for my weakness, and the other mages in the Circle were especially cruel in their taunts. The only people who helped me with this were my eldest brother, Aidrian and Evanura." I touch the scarf around my neck, thinking of my brother. 

"I'm sorry to hear that. But I'm glad you at least had someone to look after you."

"Yes, Aidrian was quite... protective when I started having these attacks. And Evanura has been so helpful and understanding ever since we reunited a few months ago."

"If I may ask, what started these panic attacks?"

I quickly turn away and look over the frozen lake.

"It... It started after my magic manifested for the first time. I'd heard the horror stories about what Templars did to mages in the Circles and I did everything to hide the fact I had magic out of fear of discovery. I was terrified about the Templars coming to take me away. After awhile the fear of discovery led me to have my first panic attack."

I look at Cullen once more and notice that he has a guilty look on his face. _'Oh.. that is not what I wanted'_

"But it's all in the past now... I'm alright" I quickly try to reassure Cullen and shoot a smile at him and push myself to my feet, eager to change the subject. My legs are a bit unstable from the emotional overload and from kneeling in the cold snow for an extended period of time. Cullen rises to his feet as well and dusts off the lingering snow from his knees.

"Well, anyway.. I think I should return to my cabin. I'm feeling quite... exhausted after all that."

"Understandable." He rubs his neck again _'cute'_ "If.. If you would like, I could walk you back to your cabin. I don't think you should be alone after that" 

A part of me wanted to accept, but my need to be alone after the emotional turmoil won and I declined.

"Thank you, commander, but I think I'll be alright"

"Oh... Very well then." He shuffles awkwardly not really knowing what to do."Good night, Lady Ariana" I let out a small chuckle, amused by his awkwardness.

"Good night, Commander."

Talking with Cullen had helped me to calm down and I felt giddy that I had talked to him at all. I couldn't stop smiling the whole way back even though I just had had an emotional roller coaster.

I nod at the guards stationed outside our cabin and step inside. Evanura is still laying unconscious on her bed where we left her, but I see that she has improved greatly from before; there is color coming back to her cheeks and no more sweat upon her brow.

I quickly change into a loose nightgown and clean my face and teeth from the days grime before brushing my hair and braiding it for sleep (I don't like having loose hair smothering me as I sleep)

I then climb under the covers and gently place the handkerchief that Cullen gave to me onto the nightstand next to the bed. I fall asleep with a smile on my face and dream of kind golden eyes.

 

The third day of Evanura's unconsciousness goes by without me really noticing. Nothing happens and I go about my day helping where I can. Mealtimes I spend with Varric and Solas joins us once (during supper) and we finally talk, mostly about the Breach and my healing, but he also asks questions about Evanura. Nothing too invasive, mostly how we met and such. (which honestly surprised me I was certain he would question me about Evanura's gift of foresight... He probably thought that she hadn't told me about her gift)

Finally, on the fourth day, Evanura started showing sings of waking up. I immediately inform the guards outside as I had been ordered to do by Cassandra and Leliana. One of them leaves to tell Cassandra, and I go through my morning routine as I wait for her to wake up. Just as I finish lasing my boots I hear movement from the bed and turn to see sleepy green eyes staring at me. 

"Welcome back to the land of the living, Ev" I smile and walk to her bedside. She pushes herself up into a sitting position and drowsily looks around the room, her white hair curls messily around her like a lions mane.

"Hey" I brush some of her hair from her face and she turns her gaze to me. I raise my eyebrow at her with a smirk and she responds with dropping her head onto her knees with a thud and I laugh at her antics. She has always been slow to properly wake up in the mornings. It's quite adorable how dazed she is right after she wakes.

I pat her head and decide to look for something to do as it will take her awhile until she's ready to move. I walk around the cabin doing small things like sweeping the floors and making sure the fireplace is still ablaze. I also ready Evanura's clothes for her (a tight dark brown turtleneck top, same colored leggings and a dark moss green, off shoulder... dress? or a very long shirt? that extends past her knees with two long slits that stop at her waist... Plus a belt and some leg warps that Dalish seem to prefer). Luckily Evanura had left her belongings with me when she went to the Conclave so she had all of her stuff. After awhile my friends soft, sleepy voice reaches my ears.

"...Ari?" She mutters to her knees.

"Yeah. You finally awake sleepyhead?"

"mmhm" 

"How are you feeling? Nothing hurts, right?"

"...nnope"

"Come on then, up you get" I pull at her arms, trying to hoist her up

"Nnoooo... Arii..." She goes limp in my hold almost toppling me over. With a sigh I place my leg against the bed and _yank_  Evanura off the bed. She falls to the ground with a loud thump.

"Ow! Cunt!"

"Love you too. Now get dressed, you'll be needed at the Chantry soon." I toss a shirt at her, hitting her strait in her face.

"..wait, what?" 

"Don't you remember dum-dum? Where we are? How we got here? The Conclave? The creation of the Inquisition? Ring any bell?"

I see the exact moment when realization comes to her, it's like a light bulb lighting up.

"Shit. The Inquisition!"

I laugh as she hurriedly throws on her clothes and practically dives in front a dressing table. I slap her hands away from her hair as she frantically tries to coax the mess into something presentable.

"Let me" I pick up a brush from the table as Evanura pouts but I pay no mind to her as I start untangling her hair. I work my way up from the ends to the roots until Ev's hair is silky smooth and I can style it. I braid a couple of small braids onto her temples and pull the hair into a half tail, the rest of her curls I leave as is. Nice and simple.

"There."

"Thanks, Ari... So, what's been happening while I was having a nap? Anything interesting?" She leans against me with a smile

"Well... I've been interrogated by Cassandra and Leliana, helped more wounded and just spend some time with Varric.... oh and I had a panic attack a couple of night ago, so nothing really. Want some breakfast?"  I quickly walked to the other side of the room, where servant's had brought us some food this morning (before Evanura had woken up) hoping that Ev's hunger would distract her from the fact that I had had another panic attack, she is sometimes just so overprotective, but no such luck.

"You had a panic attack?! Crap. When? Why? Are you okay?" She rushed to my side and checked me over, trying to find any sings of that I was not okay. Taking her hands with a fond sigh I soothe her worry.

"I'm alright, Ev. The attack wasn't as bad as it could have been, considering what we've been through the last couple of days." I try to smile at her reassuringly, but see that it isn't working as well as I'd hoped so I pull my trump card, Cullen.

"Besides, something good came of it. Cullen saw me have the attack and comforted me afterwards and we talked." A huge smile spreads to my friends face and she starts jumping up and down with glee.

"Really?! what did you talk about? Did you flirt with him? Was he all awkward and nervous and cute? Shit I wish I'd seen that.."

 "Maker, calm down." I laugh "We just talked about the panic attacks and my reason for them. I really wasn't in the right mind space to flirt with him. But we greet each other when we cross paths, there really hasn't been time to talk to him again."

"Oh.. right. Sorry" Ev gives a sheepish smile and I just shrug my shoulders, it's no big deal.

"It's been quite hectic of a couple of days, hasn't it?" Ev nods 

"Yeah, and we'll talk about it more later. Now isn't really the time to discuss this, with me being needed at the Chantry and all."

Just as she finished saying that there was a knock on the door. It was the soldier that had left to inform Cassandra on Ev's awakening.

"I'm sorry, Lady Ariana, Herald, but Seeker Pentaghast has requested the Herald's presence at the Chantry" the young man informed us and we shared an amused look. 

"Thank you, ser..?"

"Ah..! I'm corporal Anthony Corvan, Herald of Andraste" he bowed to Ev, making my friend frown. I knew she wouldn't like being addressed as the Herald and later as the Inquisitor, but that how it would just go and she would have to accept it and we both knew that.  

"Thank you Anthony, I'll be out in just a moment. I'll just eat something first." 

 "Of course, my Lady" The soldier left, with awe filled eyes having been addressed by name by the _Herald_.

"Fuck, that's going to get annoying real fast" Ev sighed when the corporal had left.

"Nothing we can do about it now. We can't really stop the people calling you that."

"I know, but still..."

"It's going to be fine... You'll get used to it"

"... I guess.. Not like I have much of a choice in the matter" she sighed once more and piked up some bread and cheese from the table. She ate quickly as she didn't want to keep Cassandra waiting. She was terrifying when mad. After eating she cleaned her face and teeth before throwing a thick, fur lined cloak over her shoulders to shield her from the cold and with a determined nod marched to the door. "Wish me luck" with a final look my way she stepped outside and was gone.

_'good luck'_

**_Evanura's POV_ **

That morning I woke confused as to where I was. I probably would have panicked if not for the presence of my best friend in the room. I remember Ari asking me something right after I woke, but honestly I really don't remember what she asked as my mind was still foggy from sleep.

I have always been slow to wake, unless I've been forced to wake quickly because of my clan mates waking me to hunt or because we've been attacked. I always was cranky afterwards... But I was in no hurry now, so I gave myself a moment to shed the sleep from my brain, to allow the dreams of the night to give way to the day.

After my brain started working more smoothly and Ariana rudely pulling me from the bed, my friend reminded me of what was going to happen. In my defense I was still not 100 % awake.

She then helped me tidy myself up as she's done many times before (here and back home) and after eating some breakfast I stepped outside the warm safety of our cabin into the cold mountain air, the frosty air bites at my pointed ears and the cold wind is making me shiver. Just as in the game, the way to the Chantry was lined with soldiers and villagers who had come to see "the Herald". I felt nervous energy pool in my stomach, making me nauseous. With a deep breath I started moving. The people stared and whispered as I walked past.

'...that's the Herald...' '...blessed by the Maker...' '...an elf...' '... did you _see_...' 

I tried not to pay any attention to them, but it was hard as they really didn't try to be quiet. I tighten the cloak around me and quicken my steps. 

Finally making it to the Chantry I push the big doors open and hurry inside. There wasn't that many people inside; just a couple of Templars and Chantey sisters, both groups which turned to look at me when I entered. When they realize who I am the sisters start to whisper among themselves and the Templars follow me with their eyes as I make my way through the hall. I once more ignore them all. 

From the other side of the hall voices echo through a closed door; Cassandra arguing with Roderick. As I get closer I hear the familiar argument and ready myself _not_ to slap a bitch. But fuck do I want to.

"....she should be taken to Val Royeaux immediately, to be tried by whomever becomes Divine!"

"I do not believe he is guilty"

"The _elf_ failed, Seeker. The Breach is still in the sky. For all you know, he intended it this way"

"I do not believe that"

I push the door open with a satisfying _bang_ and march in. The rooms occupants jump at the noise. Well Cassie and Rodre _dick (and the two Templars inside)_ do , Leliana just raises her eyebrow.

When Roderick realizes just who had entered a sneer rises to his face.

"Chain her. I want her prepared for travel to the capital for trial" I just raise my eyebrow at that with a bored expression, making the chancellors face go red.

_'This is going to be fun'_

Before Roderick can get a word out of his mouth, Cassandra interrupts and orders the Templars to leave us.

"You walk a dangerous line, Seeker"

"The Breach is stable, but it is still a threat. I will not ignore it"

"Good to know that you wont. I did everything I could to close the Breach, almost killing myself in the progress. I wouldn't want to leave the job half done." 

"Yet you live. A convenient result, insofar as you're concerned"

"Convenient? I have a possibly dangerous magical mark on my hand, surrounded by Chantry forces middle a mage-templar war, far away from my home and family, and there is a fricking hole in the sky that might still start spewing demons out. And you call my situation convenient?!" I seethe out, glaring at the man.

"Yes I do"

"Have a care, Chancellor. The Breach is not the only threat we face" Cassandra grits out and Roderick turns to the Seeker, still a bit red in the face.

_'Cassie's so cool'_

"Someone was behind the explosion at the Conclave. _Someone_ Most Holy did not expect. Perhaps they died with the others, or have allies who yet live." Leliana finally spoke from the other side of the war table with a fierce expression on her face, making her look intimidating, where she had silently inspected my reactions as I yelled at the chancellor. 

" _I_ am a suspect?" 

"You, and may others"

"But _not_ the prisoner"

I really wanted to wave at him, to see what he would do, but I don't think Cassie and Leliana would appreciate me antagonizing him further. I just settle shooting him a bored expression.

"I heard the voices in the temple. The Divine called out to her for help"

"So his survival, that _thing_ on her hand... all a coincidence?"

_'Gods, do I hate his voice'_

"Providence, the Maker set her to us in our darkest hour"

"Whoa! What? No no no... I'm not a Herald of anything, especially not Andraste. You do realize I'm an elf, a _Dalish_ elf. And a mage" I know it wont do any good to protest, but I have to make it clear that I don't believe myself as "chosen".

"I have not forgotten. No matter what you are, or what you believe, you are exactly what we needed when we needed it." Cassandra turns to get something from a chest on the far side of the room. _'The Book!'_

"The Breach remains, and your mark is still our only hope of closing it"

"It wasn't like I was just going to stop helping, I want to close the damned thing just as much as the rest of you. I just don't believe I'm... "chosen""

"This is _not_ for you to decide"

Walking back to the table, Cassie slams the book onto the table and glared at Roderick.

"You know what this is, Chancellor. A writ from the Divine, granting us the authority to act. As of this moment, I declare the Inquisition reborn" _'cue the epic music...'_ I almost can't contain my glee 

"We will close the Breach, we will find those responsible, and we will restore order. With or without your approval. " Roderick looked at me and Leliana before gritting his teeth and marching out. I know he is just scared and confused as are everybody else, but does he have to be such a dick all the time...

"This is the Divine's directive: rebuild the Inquisition of old. Find those who will stand against the chaos. We aren't ready. We have no leader, no numbers, and now no chantry support." Leliana touches the edges of the book as she speaks.

"But we have no choice, we must act now. With you at our side" Cassandra turns to look at me. I can see hope and desperation in her grey eyes. 

"I want to help, there is no question about that. I'll do whatever I can" 

Cassandra smiles, pleased and offers her hand for me to shake. We clasp each others arms in agreement and that was that. The Inquisition had been reborn.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter ended a bit abruptly, but I really had to post something... So here it is. The next chapter is just stuff around Haven, talking to the companions and such. Comment's and kudos are always welcome. I'll hopefully see you soon.


	7. Making Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evanura goes around Haven and talks to people. That's about it. :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been awhile once again... whoops. Oh well...Hope you enjoy :)

**_Evanura's POV_ **

 After all the official business was done and dealt with (my part in it anyway) Leliana ushered me outside and informed me that someone would be fetching me later that day so we could discuss our plans for the future in more detail. She left me standing outside the Chantry doors with a cheery little wave, which I returned, and rushed back to the war room. 

_'I guess I have some free time on my hands now... Time to go flirt with Solas the egg'_

I let out a small snort at my own thoughts and turn around to look at my surroundings, taking in the many houses that dotted the mountainside. It was still quite jarring how big Haven was compared to it's counterpart in the game. It was going to be a _bitch_ to find anything in this maze. Ugh. 

Turning left, I start walking in the general direction where I think Solas' cabin might be located. Luckily, most of the people have already returned to their homes and jobs so there weren't that many people around to stare at me as I make my way weaving through the cabins. Even so, each time I feel someone's eyes linger on me, or the either awed or hateful whispers reach my sensitive ears, I have to hold myself from frowning or speeding my steps.

_'Fuck, I hate being the center of attention.'_

 I finally see the familiar stairs that I have walked a thousand times before, at least in game, which lead to the small circle of huts and to Solas. I hasten my steps and feel my heart beat wildly inside my chest like a hummingbirds wings. I swallow down my nervousness and with a final few steps I see him....

Solas.

He stands on the other side of the small quad, talking to Adan. His elegant hand is behind his back, a calm serene expression on his face, with a posture and elegance that would put all the nobles of Thedas to shame. His ragged apostate hobo getup did nothing to diminish his appearance. How could anyone look at this man and _not_ see nobility in him is beyond me. 

The two men notice my presence as I walk closer, stopping their conversation. I wave at them awkwardly, because of course I do, and Solas leaves Adan's side with a respectful bow to the other man and walks to greet me.

"The Chosen of Andraste, a blessed hero sent to save us all" I can't help but to smirk at the familiar banter.

"I'm I riding in on a shining steed? And please, it's just Evanura. I'm not going to get to be called by my own name in the future a lot, I fear. So, just... call me Evanura, or Ev... or even Lavellan, but please don't call me by some stupid title the humans force on me."

"I would have suggested a griffon, but sadly, they're extinct. And I shall try to call you by your name, at least while in private. But unfortunately, posturing is necessary and I believe the faithful would take offence of me not calling you their Herald, while those who would see you fall would use my words against you."

"Urgh... I know you're right. But that doesn't mean I have to like it, all this "hero" business. " I kick at the snow with a pout. Solas smiles, amused at my obvious discomfort, the prick. 

"I have journeyed deep into the Fade in ancient ruins and battlefields to see the dreams of lost civilizations. I've watched as host of spirits clash to reenact the bloody past in ancient wars both famous and forgotten." His melodic voice washes over me as he speaks.

_'Fuck his voice is pure honey... I could listen to him speak for days....'_

"Every great war has it's heroes. I'm curious what kind you'll be"

"You...."

"Hm?" He tilt's his head in confusion. 

I grab his arm, making him startle at the sudden contact, and jump in glee. "You're a dreamer!" I laugh " I can't fucking believe it! ( _lies_ ) I didn't think I would ever get to meet someone like me!" 

"Someone..... like.. " His eyes widen in surprise as he realizes what my words mean. " You mean you're..."

"A dreamer? Yep." I pull him to the low stone wall that borders the houses and jump to sit on top of it. "Finally I have someone to talk these things with. I mean I've talked with Ariana but she really doesn't understand what I'm talking about most of the time as she's not a dreamer herself.... "

Solas looks bewildered. Honestly it's kind of cute how he tilts his head slightly like a dog... or a wolf! Hah! 

"I must say that I'm a bit surprised myself. I did not think that I would meet another dreamer _here_... But I can't say that I'm not pleased at the prospect. " A small smile rises to his lips making my heart flutter.  "Tell me, Evanura, have you spoken to any spirits as you've traveled through the Fade?"

"Oh, yes. I've always enjoyed their company. Especially that of my dear friend Purpose's company. She has been by my side ever since I was a small child. To be honest I can't remember a time she wasn't with me as I dreamed. "

"This Purpose, she has never left your side? Interesting. Usually spirits pick a place to make their own rather than travel with one person."

"I know. Other spirits that I've encountered I'd had to find myself in the Fade. Some of them might come to me if I stay in once place for a long enough time, getting coaxed into the open by my mood or the scenery I've created within the Fade, but they always leave afterwards. In any case, I've been thankful for Purposes company. I don't think I would have enjoyed my time in the Fade as much as I do with out her by my side. But now..." I lower my gaze to the ground as a unsettling thought worms it's way into my mind ".. with the Breach in the sky, I can't help but to worry about her. What if she was pulled through the Breach and killed, or she might have just died in the exposition when the Breach was originally formed. Ofcource there is the small chance that she managed to flee to safety, but I have no way of knowing before I dream. And even then there is no guarantees that I'll find her this close to the Breach. I might find her once we're farther away.... at least I hope I do."

 Solas came to my side and leaned on the wall next to me. "I'm sorry" I can't see his face as I'm still staring at the ground but I know that there is guilt in his eyes. Good. At least he knows he fucked up. "I know it's hard to loose those you care about"

"They didn't deserve this"

"No, they did not"

We sat in silence for a while. Both of us dwelling in our own troubled thoughts. It was nice to be with someone who shares my sorrow for the fate of the spirits. Even if that someone is partly to blame for the suffering of those spirits, but still... At least he regrets his actions, that's something.

_'Okay that's enough wallowing'_

I wipe the tears from my eyes and jump from the wall. "Okay... that's enough of that" I turn to Solas with a slightly forced smile "Can we speak of something else before I completely embarrass myself by sobbing into your shoulder." 

"Fair enough" he chuckles "There is one thing I've been eager to ask you about"

"Oh?"

"Your visions"

"Ah. Those... I'm surprised that no one else has asked about it" I breathe in deep and sigh loudly "Okay, what do you want to know?"

"When did it start? Or have you always had them?"

"Pretty much, yeah. It started with small things like finding my friends as we were playing hide and go seek almost immediately, or knowing when it was going to rain, then it was like a voice whispering things in my ear like "beyond that group of bushes there is a steep drop", or "there's a heard of deer nearby" things like that, but I never actually heard a _voice_ , it was like I just knew those things. My clan thought I was just lucky or good at reading the environment, but I knew that they were something more than just hunches or something, but I was always ignored when I tried to tell someone. Then, a few years later, I saw my parents die before it happened and tried to warn them to no avail. After the news came of their deaths people started believing in my visions. They started talking about how to use my gift for the benefit of the clan. Fucking cunts... I had just lost my parents and all they wanted was for me to give them premonitions. But luckily Keeper Deshanna protected me, keeping me away from those who wanted to use me. It was easier that I had already started my training as the Keepers First. "

"I am sorry for your loss, but I am pleased that you had someone to look after you."

"As am I"

"Have you ever tried developing your gift further? Make it more precise, so that you could see farther and in more detail? "

"I did try, when I was younger. I even asked the spirits for help. But it looks like this is as far as my abilities will grow."

"Hm"

"Is there something else you would like to ask me?"

"Not in this particular subject, no. But if you would like to continue our talk of spirits and the Fade in more detail, I would enjoy talking"

"As much as I would like to do just that, I'm afraid I must decline. I know if we started talking about that we would go on for _hours,_ at least I would, and I still wish to speak to Varric and Ariana before I'm dragged back to the war room. "

"Another time then"

"Oh, definitely"

 

I jog away from Solas with a smile and a wave to the elven man, which he reciprocates, albeit with a more subdued manner. I make my way towards the tavern (at least what I think is the tavern as it's noticeably bigger than any other house) with a happy gait. On the way I try to memorize the layout of the town, I'm going to be living here for awhile after all and it wouldn't look good it the "Herald of Andraste" got lost in a fucking village....

"Hey, Varric!" I joyfully yell when I lay my eyes on my favorite dwarf as he's stepping out of the tavern. The music from the inside reaches my ears for a moment before the heavy door closes behind Varric and the noise turns muffled. Pity, the song was lovely. He turns around and smiles at me with a enthusiastic "Snowflake!" of his own.

"Good to see you up and about. For awhile there we weren't sure you'd make it and then where would we be" 

"In a shit ton of trouble, that's where." I smirk and nudge the dwarf with my hip "And what do you mean you weren't sure I'd make it, huh? I did tell you I'd wake up in three days didn't I?" 

That earned a laugh from Varric to my pride "You sure did, Snowflake, but to be honest I still wasn't sure"

"Even after all you saw me do when we made our way thorough the mountain? Really?"

"Eh, in my defense you weren't lookin too good last time I saw you. And I was still trying to wrap my head around the whole visions thing."

"You've heard of the Rivaini seers, right?" I raze my eyebrow at him and he nudges me in retaliation. 

"Of course, but you yourself said you weren't a seer."

"I'm not."

"See" He laughs again, but then his face morphs into something more serious and he turns to look at me properly. His eyes roam across my face as he searches for something. Honestly it's a bit awkward how intense his eyes are and I can't help but to fidget a little under the gaze. 

"What?"

"You holding up alright? I mean you go from being the most wanted criminal in Thedas to joining the armies of the faithful. And as their esteemed Herald no less.  Most people would have spread that out over more than one day"

He's concern is sweet really, and I love how such a Varric thing it is for him to worry about a person he's known for a few days (not even that as I've been unconscious for the mos of it).

"As fine as I can be I guess. I hate that so may lives were lost on that mountaintop."

"A lot of good men and women didn't make it out of there. For days we stared at the Breach, watching demons and Maker-knows-what fall out of it."Bad for morale" would be an understatement. I still can't believe anyone was in there and lived" He leans against the side of the Tavern, laying his eyes to his feet and crosses his arms against his chest.

"Yeah, still can't believe it myself. And it irks me that I can't remember what happened." 

"Heard about that. What _is_ the last thing you remember? You know before waking in the cells in the good company of our Seeker?"

"Um..."I rub at my earlobe as I think. "I guess walking around in the temple, then a voice of a woman yelling, I guess it was the Divine, and then a lot of running, with something chasing me.... and a glowing woman. Then I woke up. That's it really." 

"Not much then..."

"Yeah..." I kick at the ground. We stand there in silence for a moment  _'What is it with me and these moody, contemplative silent moments I keep having with people? First with Solas now with Varric... urgh,'_

I see movement from the corner of my eye and turn to look. A couple of chantry sisters are walking our way. As they pass they pow and mutter praises and are all like "Makers blessing to you Herald of Andraste". I barely contain a grimace at that, but I think Varric at least noticed my discomfort anyway, because as soon as the two women were out of earshot Varric began to snicker.

"Stop it" I hiss and slap his shoulder with the back of my hand, not hard enough to hurt but enough that he stumbles a bit. But that doesn't stop his mirth.

"I guess you really don't care for the title these good folk have given you" He smirks as he dances away from another hit.

"Fuck no! But there's not really anything I can do about it. And I guess the title will be useful in the future, or something... and it brings them hope and comfort, who am I to take that away from them? Not that they'd stop even if I did protest. People believe what they want to believe. They can be real stubborn about it. I'll just have to smile and try not to frown every time someone calls me Herald" I say with a sigh, which earns another chuckle from Varric.

"Then we need to work on your poker-face, Snowflake. It might convince the small folk, but those familiar with the Game will see right through you and will eat you alive. "

"Fucking great..."

The redheaded dwarf next to me laughs again (jerk) before a more serious look enters his face once more

"You might want to consider running at the first opportunity, just saying. I've written enough tragedies to recognize where this is going. Heroes are everywhere. I've seen that. But the hole in the sky? That's beyond heroes. We're going to need a miracle."

"Trust me, I would if I could, Varric. But currently it seems like I'm the only one who can close the rifts... So, if I don't want the whole fucking world to burn down, I guess I'm stuck as the hero of this story"

"I'm sorry, then" There's pity in his eyes

"Well... shit happens, right?" I shrug and try to give Varric a comforting smile. I don't think I was very successful...

"Right." He smiles back atleast, so that's something. 

I stay with Varric for a while. We talk about all sorts of stuff, like my life with my clan, and his books and the people of the budding Inquisition. It's easy to talk with Varric, he has this way of making you feel relaxed, at ease.I really enjoy talking with him. But before long we are interrupted as a mass of freckles and flaming red hair collides  with my back. If I hadn't been seated the force of the impact would have flung me to the ground. I steady her as her arms wrap around my neck.

"I've been looking for you." Ariana yells (not really but it feels like it with my elven hearing) next to my ear, making my poor ears hurt. She then turns to the dwarf sitting across the fire we had retreated to as we continued our talk. "Hey, Varric."

"Heya, Freckles." 

"Did you need me for something, or did you just come here to yell me deaf?"

I rub at my ears, hoping it will make it stop the annoying ringing noise.

"I was told to come find you by Leliana and bring you to the war room."

I groan at that. "Already?" 

"Yeah." Ari nods "and I don't think it wise to have them waiting for long. The left and right hands of the Divine are scary"

"Don't I know it... Sigh... I'll see you later, Varric?"

"Sure thing, Snowflake. I'll be at the tavern" He winks at me, making me laugh.

We say goodbye to Varric and make our way up to the Chantry. 

"So what you've been up to?" I ask Ari as we walk. She takes my arm in hers and leans on me.

"Nothing much. Helped Adan for a bit and checked on my patients."

"No more panic attacks?"

"Nope. The day has been great so far. How about you? What you been up to?"

"Hmm... Officially joined the Inquisition, talked to Solas for awhile and then spent time with Varric"

"Solas, huh." Ari pushed me with her hip and I shoved back

"Nothing happened... We didn't even flirt"

"Yet."

"....yet"

We looked at each other and giggled.

As we neared the huge double doors of the Chantry I notice a leaflet pinned to the wall. It is the declaration of the reformation of the Inquisition, the familiar symbol of the order at the top of the paper.

Inside the Chantry Cassandra awaited us. The Seeker greeted us and directed us towards the war room. I absentmindedly rubbed at the anchor, making Cassandra take notice.

"Does it trouble you?" Zshe asked, nodding at the mark upon my hand at my confused expression.

"It's stopped spreading, and it doesn't hurt. So I'm good."

"We take our victories where we can. What's important is that your mark is now stable, as is the Breach. You've given us time, and Solas believes a second attempt might succeed... provided the mark has more power. The same level of power used to open the Breach in the first place. That is hard to come by."

"What harm could there be in powering up something we barely understand?" I snark with a smile, making Cassandra huff out a breathless laugh of her own

"Hold on to that sense of humor"

She then pushed open the heavy door which led to the war room. Inside Leliana, Josephine and Cullen stood around the table deep in conversation. The noise from our arrival made them turn towards us.

"May I present Commander Cullen, leader of the inquisition forces"

"Such as they are" Cullen sighed" We lost many soldiers in the valley, and I fear many more before this is through. Though your efforts saved many, so our losses weren't as bad as they could have been" He bowed slightly in my direction and I heard Ariana sigh dreamily behind me. Luckily it was quiet enough that the others didn't notice. Well Leliana might have had, judging by her smirk. 

"Just tying to help" I nod at Cullen with a smile, which he returns.

"This is Lady Josephine Montilyet, our ambassador and chief diplomat"

"Andaran atish'an" she greets

"You speak elven?"

"You just hear the entirety of it, I'm afraid"

"You know more than most humans I've met" Josephine giggles at that. _'She's so friking adorable'_

"And of course you know sister Leliana."

"My position here involves a degree of..."

"She is our spymaster." Cassandra bluntly interrupts, earning a glare from Leliana. 

"Yes. Tactfully put, Cassandra."

"Nice titles. I'm very pleased to meet you all. My name is Evanura, as you know, you're welcomed to use it but somehow I know you wont" I smirk at them "And this is my dear friend Ariana, but you already know that"

"I mentioned that your mark needs more power to close the Breach for good." Cassandra went straight to the point 

"Which means we must approach the rebel mages for help."

 Cullen frowned at the mention of the rebel mages."And I still disagree. The templars could serve just as well"

Cassie sighs "We need power, Commander. Enough magic poured into that mark..."

"Might destroy us all. Templars could suppress the Breach, weaken it so..."

"Pure speculation" Leliana interrupts with a frown of her own. _'This is kind of entertaining'_

" _I_ was a templar. I know what they're capable of."

"Unfortunately, neither group will even speak to us yet. " Josephine soothes the frayed nerves of the others "The Chantry has denounced the Inquisition, and you, specifically"

"Can't say I'm too surprised about that, I mean and elven apostate being claimed as the Herald of Andraste, must be quite the blow." I lean against the table and cross my arms "Even though I don't believe I'm the Herald" I add as an after thought.

"I'm sure the Chantry would agree" Cullen laughs and I smirk at him.

"No matter what you think of it, the people of Haven believe it so and the remaining clerics have declared it blasphemy, and we heretics for harboring you."

"Chancellor Roderick's doing, no doubt." Cassandra hisses

"It limits our options. Approaching the mages or templars for help is currently out of the question" Josephine continues like Cassandra hadn't spoken at all.

_'hmm... I wonder if I can find a way to get them both to my side... I don't want to doom one or the other into the horrible fate servitude to the Venatori would bring... have to think on that later'_

"They aren't more concerned about the Breach? You know, _the rea_ l threat?" Ariana asks

"They do know it's a threat. They just don't think _we_ can stop it" Cullen answers

"The Chantry is telling everyone you'll make it worse"

"Fucking choking..." I mutter under my breath "So now what? There must be something we can do to start helping people"

"There _is_ something you can do. A Chantry cleric by the name of Mother Giselle has asked to speak to you. She's not far, and knows those involved far better than I. Her assistance could be invaluable." Leliana informs us.

"Great, I'll speak with her"

"You will find mother Giselle tending to the wounded in the Hinterlands near Redcliffe." Leliana smiles at me, pleased that I agreed to speak to Giselle

"Look for other opportunities to expand the Inquisition's influence while you are there" Cullen leans against the table and points to places on the map. "There has been a lot of unrest in these locations specifically, helping the people there would spread good name for the Inquisition." 

"We need agents to extend our reach beyond this valley, and you're better suited than anyone to recruit them." Josephine says with a smile

"Sure... Let me gt right on that." I sigh, it's going to be a lot of work. "When do I leave? And who are coming with me?"

"Solas and Varric have volunteered to accompany you, as have I, and we'll leave the day after tomorrow." Cassandra informs me

"I'm coming as well. No way I'll let you march into middle a war zone without a healer." Ariana lays her hand upon my shoulder and I squeeze it in thanks. 

"It is decided then. The Herald will leave for the Hinterlands on the morn of the second day from now." Josephine writes something on her clipboard.

"In the meantime, let's think of other options. I won't leave this all to the Herald."

"Thank you, Cassandra"

**_Normal POV_ **

The rest of the evening went by quickly for the two women. After the war room meeting Evanura and Ariana made their way to the Singing Maiden tavern to eat supper as the evening had progressed rabidly during their talk with the advisors.  

Inside the tavern people were already finishing their supper when the two women entered the establishment. The people who were still there were well into their meads at that point so not so many people paid attention onto who entered, which suited the girls just fine.

Seeing Varric in one of the corners of the large room, a pile of papers around him and a tall tankard of ale next to him, they made their way to the dwarf and sat other side of the table he was occupying.  

"Nice to see you Snowflake, Freckles" Varric greeted them

"Hi, Varric" Evanura muttered, exhausted and hungry. Seeing this Ariana quickly sat up and went to fetch some food for herself and her tired friend.

 "Tired?"

"Mmm.."

Varric chuckled at the tired elven woman before turning back to the papers in front of him while Evanura laid her head on the table, looking at Ariana as she made her way back with Flissa. In the women's arms was two bowls of broth,a loaf of bread and some cheese and a pair of ales.

Thanking Flissa, which made the poor woman fluster, Evanura and Ariana digged into their food with gusto.  After their hunger had been stated they spent the rest of the evening talking with Varric after which they returned to their cabin and went to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter I'll write a small section of Solas and Evanura meeting in the fade ;) and then maybe they make it to Hinterlands... maybe. Anyway, kudos and comments are always welcome and I'll see you when I'll see you :D


	8. Fade meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evanura and Solas chill in the Fade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh it's been awhile (⊙＿⊙') ... I'm sorry... I wrote this chapter to what was supposed to be the half point ages ago, but then it just got stuck... and then I just haven't had any motivation to write (or do anything really). So I just decided to post what I have already written (so it's not very long) and hope I get my motivation back soon.

_**Evanura's POV** _

I open my eyes to the familiar sight of the Fade; all swirly and woozy and odd. The sight brings a smile to my face. It's like coming home.

Pushing myself into a sitting position I pull my legs under me and look around hoping to see Purpose waiting for me but, to my disappointment, she wasn't there.

_'Not that surprising considering... but I had **hoped.**..'_ 

Worry for my friend ate at my heart, making me nauseous and my eyes burn with unshed tears

_'but... there **is** still the chance that she managed to flee away from the blast, and has taken refuge somewhere farther away from the Breach'_

I press my head to my knees and sigh, gripping my hair in frustration. The Fade has never felt as big and empty as it does at this moment. Purpose has always been there for me and now I'm alone in this vast desolate dream. I bit my lip as tears gathered in my eyes, threatening to fall.

_'Fuck, I'm an absolute mess.'_

Soon I start hearing quiet whispers all around me. For the moment they're too far away to properly distinguish, but I know what those whispers mean. Demons. And alot of them. They are being lured here by my anguish.

_'Come **on** Evanura! Stop moping. There is nothing you can do for Purpose for now except hope that she got away from the blast... so get the fuck up and pull yourself together or be assaulted by fucking **demons** on your first night back in the Fade, the place you fricking love, because you were feeling sorry for yourself.'_

Another heavy sigh and I push myself to my feet and slap my face with my hands and look around once more. The area in which I had opened my eyes was not all that pleasant; it was filled with ruins and broken furniture and burning bodies; the remains of the temple of the Sacred Ashes, reflected in the Fade... Or maybe it was stuff that had come through the rifts?. Luckily the nauseous smell of charred flesh did not accompany the corpses. But even without the smell, the sight of so much death made my heart hurt and made me not want to linger in such a depressing place, I was already feeling shitty enough as it is, so I closed my eyes and concentrated.

I imagined myself in my favorite place in the world; my fathers cabin in the "modern" world, where I had spent many of my summers with my best friend. I pictured the porch in which we used to sit and talk; the trees which surrounded us and isolated us from the rest of the world; the lake which could be seen shimmering through the trees and the peace I felt while sitting on the stairs which lead to the cabin.

The Fade readily answered to my call, making my stomach turn. It was like I was sitting in a rollercoaster, the exhilarating feeling of it made me a bit woozy and almost toppled over, but I pressed my feet firmly unto the ground and held my balance. And just like that it was over. The sound of water hitting a rocky shore, the chirping of birds and the buzz of insects reached my ears and I opened my eyes to the peace and serenity of my dads cabin. It was just like I remembered it.

I felt my lips stretch into a smile and I happily walked to sit on the porch. Just as I stepped under the safety of the roof it started pouring. The sound of the rain hitting the roof, deafened me to all other sounds that had been present just a second ago. I leaned against one of the wooden pillars next to the stairs that were holding the roof over me, and slowly lowered myself onto the floor. The second my ass hit the deck, a fluffy blanket appeared next to me alongside a steaming cup of orange-ginger tea.

I happily pulled the blanket over my feet, snuggling into the soft, fluffy warmth and brought the steaming cup of goodness to my lips and took a sip. 

_'Mmmm..... Fuck that's good'_

While sitting there, enjoying the rain, I noticed wisps gathering around my little sanctuary. Some just hid in the woods, little glowing balls of energy darting between the trees, peeking out occasionally to stare at me. Some of the braver ones ventured into the open and played in the rain chasing one another in a weird play of tag. Some even joined me in the shelter of the porch and are poking me in curiosity. 

"Heya there" I poke one of the wisps around me back and it trembles, like it was laughing. It wiggles closer and I rest my arm on top of it, petting it occasionally and making it pulse in content, enjoying the warmth it provides.

I don't know how long I sat there, enjoying myself and the company of the wisps, when I felt someone enter the area. It didn't feel like a spirit or a demon which put me on edge and I prepared to either fight or flee if needed. I felt the presence nearing the cabin and realized something

_'They're deliberately making their presence known... like they don't want to scare me'_

 A figure slowly emerges from the treeline and a huge smile rises to my face as I realize who it is that has come to visit me.

"Solas! Come! Join me!" I pat at the floor next to me. Solas makes his way up to me, his hand held up in the air. At first I thought it was in greeting but as he got closer I noticed that he was using magic to make an invisible shield on top of himself to shield himself from the pouring rain.

He steps under the safety of the roof and sits down on the other side of the top of the stairs, leaning his back against the pillar behind him.

"Forgive for intruding in your sanctuary, Evanura, but when I felt your distress echoing through the Fade, and the rabidly growing presence of demons answering that call, I feared for your safety. Not that I do not believe you capable of protecting yourself by any means, I just feared that in your... emotional state you might be harmed by the presence of demons."

"It is alright, Solas. I'm quite flattered that you were worried for me. Plus, if I truly wanted to be alone I would have but stronger wards around this place, so I really don't mind you being here. In fact I might not be in a mood to talk much but I welcome your company nonetheless."

"Ma nuvenin" Solas bows slightly, his hand on his chest and his eyes never leaving mine. The gaze of his stormy eyes on mine makes the tips my ears burn and heart beat madly.

_'Goddamn this sexy, sexy man. Making me fluster with just a fucking look'_

He settles back against the wooden support, apparently unaware of the state he's put me in, and we turn to gaze at the playing wisps.

"Your control of the Fade is commendable, da'len. I'm impressed that you managed to create such a detailed area in your state of mind." He looks around the clearing, clearly interested.

"Thank you for the compliment, _hahren_ " I snark back at the da'len comment. I'm no child, no matter his opinion the matter, thank you very much. His nose scrunches up adorably at me calling him that anyway so... worth it "It was also easier because of the familiarity of the area I wanted to recreate, and I've made it hundreds of times before, so... Plus I had an excellent teacher in Purpose."

"Hm. Still it's very impressive nonetheless".

We sit there in comfortable silence for hours, even though it doesn't feel like it, occasionally laughing at the wisps as we entertain them with spells.

Too soon for my liking, I feel myself being pulled back into the waking world and I briefly mourn the loss off the soothing presence of the old elven rebel at my side. 


End file.
